


Drrr!! Prompts

by sachi_sama



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/pseuds/sachi_sama
Summary: A collection of all the prompts from my tumblr!
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	1. Izaya saves Kasuka Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for my absence lately. A lot going on. Glacie asked me a while ago to put all the prompts I've done on tumblr onto ao3 so they were easily found, so here I am, because Glacie is nice when she's not killing me in Among Us. These are all one shots, though a few of them do belong to the same 'verse. Hope you enjoy! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Izaya being in love with Shizuo since Highschool but extremely hurt because he hated him on sight, and then on present time Izaya finds out that someone is going to hurt Kasuka, Shizuo doesn't answer his phone so Izaya goes to the place himself and without thinking puts himself between Kasuka and the guy who has going to stab him, Kasuka takes him to Shinra and after this Shizuo gets obsessed with trying to know why Izaya would almost die for Kasuka.”

It happens by accident, really.

Izaya keeps tabs on everyone and everything; it's part of his informant position. Even the most trivial of information can be useful later, like pawns making it across the chessboard. Honestly, it has nothing to do with Shizuo or his family. Still, Izaya stumbles across a plot to kidnap Kasuka, and wars with himself on what to do about it.

On one hand, he _hates_ Shizuo, and therefore, he hates Kasuka. He should revel in the idea of Kasuka being killed or worse, should love the thought of the anguish it would cause Shizuo to lose his precious baby brother.

On the other hand, Izaya has sisters, and he knows Shizuo has helped keep them out of trouble more than a few times, even while hating Izaya.

Something else entirely, Izaya doesn't want Shizuo to lose Kasuka, and it makes Izaya so sick of himself that he can't even look at his reflection on his dark phone screen.

“Fuck,” he mutters, shoving back from his computer. He picks up his phone, goes to Shizuo's contact, hesitates. He can call Shizuo and let the beast handle it. Whether Shizuo believes him or not, Izaya can say he tried, and that should settle his conscience, right? It should be the end of Izaya's involvement.

He presses the 'call' button. It rings once, and then goes to voicemail, and Izaya clenches his teeth, knowing Shizuo ignored the call and likely would delete a voicemail before listening to it. Izaya can't blame him, but still, being ignored _always_ pisses Izaya off beyond anything else.

“Should just let him lose his fucking brother,” Izaya grumbles to no one. Namie left for the day, and no one else will be coming by. Shinra likely would ignore a call from Izaya as well. He's alone in this, as he normally is.

For once, he finally feels the emptiness.

***

He's in the city— He doesn't have a clue what he's doing.

The men who are going to take Kasuka have his work schedule figured out. It's not hard to attain information like that, as long as you know the right people. Izaya himself buys most of his information, and turns around and sells it to whoever asks. It's possible some of these men work with Kasuka, or some of them could have hacked into his file, his schedule, his manager's schedules. Something like this just happened with Kasuka's little girlfriend, right? And then Shinra got attacked. Everyone should have learned a lesson from that, but...

“The more things change,” Izaya mutters aloud.

“Hello?” A man's voice answers him. Izaya sighs, realizing Kasuka heard him and is addressing him. Kasuka is alone— _Why_ is he alone? Where's security? Where's the driver? The car is parked, so where is the fucking driver? “Oh. Orihara-san?”

“Yes,” Izaya says, quieting the questions zipping through his mind. He has an image to maintain, if nothing else, and even if he wasn't consciously planning on coming here, he's here now, and he has to make it look like he meant to be.

“Did you...need something?” Kasuka asks, and Izaya can only imagine how confused Kasuka must be. He's heard awful things for years about Izaya, true things, and all Kasuka knows is that Izaya hates Shizuo, and Shizuo hates Izaya.

“Why are you alone?” Izaya asks, stalling. He moves away from the wall he was leaning against and inches closer to Kasuka.

“My driver is across the street, grabbing to-go food. The guards are right by the door,” Kasuka says in his usual bored tone.

“Inside isn't close enough to stop something from happening,” Izaya says, and Kasuka tilts his head.

“Are you going to attack me or something?”

“I'm only saying, it would be better for you to have someone around, anyone.” Izaya looks over his shoulder, paranoid. He doesn't care about what happens to Kasuka. He's told himself that over and over, and yet, here he is.

“Well. You're here,” Kasuka says with a shrug. “And my driver will be right back.”

Izaya is about to answer and say something along the lines of, _'why wouldn't a big celebrity have his own bodyguards?'_ , or, _'isn't your girlfriend some kind of monster with inhuman strength?'_ , but he doesn't get the chance. Everything happens so fast from there, and even afterwards, Izaya still doesn't know what exactly happened.

All he knows is, he wakes up at Shinra's, and there's a hole in his stomach.

***

“I'm just. I'm floored, you know? I'm totally flabbergasted!” Shinra says jovially as he applies something to Izaya's wound. “Kasuka-san called me and was as close to panicking as can be allowed. He hasn't sounded like that since Hijiribe-san got injured. He drove you here and said you took a knife for him! Could it be that my influence from all those years ago rubbed off on you?”

“Would you please stop talking?” Izaya asks, irritated for many reasons, one of which being Shinra's voice. He has _another_ scar from a knife wound. Izaya doesn't ever want to get stabbed again. It's not fun at all. He wouldn't recommend it to anybody.

“I just wanna know what was going through your head!” Shinra chatters. “Did you know what you were doing? It seems like you don't remember. Did you know the news is reporting you as a hero? They used your name! Hey, are you listening?” Shinra leans over Izaya, squinting at him.

“I don't remember it,” Izaya says, shoving Shinra away. “I was on autopilot.”

“Ah, well,” Shinra says. He leans back in his chair and shrugs a bit. “I think maybe you're working on clearing your bad name. Unfortunately, you'll have to get stabbed a lot more.”

Celty walks in, and Izaya sees his reflection in her helmet. He closes his eyes, not wanting to deal with her, but Shinra laughs at whatever she tells him.

“Kasuka-san is here to visit you. We told him you were awake.”

“What!” Izaya tries to sit up, regrets it immediately. He falls into the sheets with a wince. “I don't want to see him.”

“Sorry,” Kasuka's voice says, already in the room. “They said it was okay.”

“One day, I'm going to sell Shinra to pirates,” Izaya says.

“That might work. A doctor always has value,” Kasuka replies, and Izaya nods. There's silence for a few moments, and then Kasuka clears his throat. “You saved me.”

“I didn't. Or, I didn't mean to.”

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Don't. It's gross; I don't want your thanks.”

“Still,” Kasuka insists, and when Izaya looks over at him, Kasuka is giving him an earnest expression. “I could be in this bed, or much worse. I could be dead. Thank you.”

“Thanking me would be acceptable if I went with the intention of saving you. I didn't. I didn't think about it, and I don't remember it. So really, you don't have to—“

There's a bang in the next room, followed by Shinra shouting.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

“Oh,” Kasuka says, and then he stands. “Shizuo's here.”

“Fucking _great_ ,” Izaya mutters. He wonders if Shinra can give him more drugs.

Heavy footsteps thud towards the door, and then it's flying open, revealing a frantic Shizuo. Immediately, he's on Kasuka, looking him over, talking so quickly that Izaya realizes he's _already_ on a lot of drugs, because he can't focus on it. Izaya giggles and moves his hands around in the air, finally feeling the effects of whatever Shinra gave him.

“Why's _he_ here?!” Shizuo barks, and Izaya drops his hands and pouts up at the Heiwajima brothers.

“Can't you have a reunion elsewhere? I'm recovering from an ordeal,” Izaya says, and he blinks as his words slur. “Shinra! What did you give me?”

“Morphine,” Shinra calls.

“I like it.”

“Most people do.”

“Orihara-san—“ Kasuka begins.

“Gross, call me Izaya,” Izaya interjects.

“Uh. Izaya-san saved me. He took a knife for me,” Kasuka continues.

“What? That's fucking impossible. I'm sure he's probably the one who hired those guys to begin with,” Shizuo says, and Izaya tries to be offended, but can't really argue.

“No. Izaya-san showed up on his own, and then some men charged us. Izaya-san jumped in front of me, and then my guards came out from all the noise.”

“I don't buy it. He was involved,” Shizuo argues.

“Even if he was, he paid a price for it,” Kasuka says. Izaya is back to waving his hands around, and he pauses when he feels that everyone is looking at him.

“Am I supposed to say something profound?” Izaya asks. “I think— I think I'm stoned.”

Shizuo marches over to the bed and hovers over Izaya. He glares down at him, and Izaya tries to remember the last time they were this close. Didn't Shizuo headbutt him?

“Why the fuck would you do that? Why would you save my brother?” Shizuo asks.

“I didn't save anyone,” Izaya says, and then he reaches up and touches the tip of Shizuo's nose. “Boop.”

Shizuo snarls down at him, and then someone, probably Celty, drags Shizuo away. Izaya looks up at the empty space Shizuo left and misses Shizuo occupying it. Then, someone else hovers over him.

“I won't forget this, Izaya-san.” Kasuka puts his hand over Izaya's and squeezes. “Thank you.”

“Oh. Go away,” Izaya mutters, and he rolls over. “Being thanked so much reminds me why I'd rather everyone cursed me.”

“I'm sorry you feel that way,” Kasuka says.

“Don't thank him! Don't apologize to him! What the fuck!” Shizuo barks from somewhere, and then Izaya passes out again.

***

Next time he wakes, he's alone.

He reaches for his phone on the table next to the bed. He has messages from Namie, from Shiki, from his sisters. He grumbles and reads through Mairu's babbling about how much she loves him for taking a knife for Yuhei. He replies with a series of emojis, most of them the dancing red dress woman.

Namie asks if Izaya has a brain tumor.

Shiki wants to know if Izaya will return to work now that he's an A-list hero.

“Feeling better?” Shinra asks, and Izaya looks over at him. “You've been pretty out of it.”

“Am I still high?” Izaya asks.

“I hope not. I've been lowering your dosage. Are you in pain?”

“Mm. A little.”

“Do you want more medicine?”

“No. I'd like to think clearly.” Izaya puts his phone down. “I really don't remember it. I just...acted.”

“That's okay,” Shinra says. There's a beat of silence, and then, “You told me some...interesting things while you were doped up.”

“Ugh.” Izaya covers his eyes. “Were we alone?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Celty was in bed. It was just us.”

“Are we alone now?” Izaya asks, his voice muffled from his hands.

“Yes.”

“What did I say?”

Shinra laughs. “You said you didn't want to give Shizuo-kun another reason to hate you.”

“...is that all?” Izaya prompts.

“You might have mentioned loving him. Once or twice.”

“I changed my mind, I want more drugs,” Izaya says, and Shinra laughs again.

“It's okay. Really. I already kind of knew. You aren't as hard to read as you think you are,” Shinra says, and Izaya peeks up at him.

“I knew you knew.” Izaya groans and rubs his eyes. “It doesn't matter.”

“It matters,” Shinra says softly. “Loving someone always matters.”

“Oh, shut up,” Izaya says. “Anyway, can I go soon?”

“I want to keep you a little longer. Your wound is still bleeding a bit, and I can't let you go before I know for sure your stitches won't pop open. It'd be bad if your intestines started to escape, you know?”

“I imagine it wouldn't be _good._ ”

“Have you thought of telling him?” Shinra asks. “Shizuo-kun, I mean. You could tell him.”

“And then what?” Izaya prompts. “He wouldn't believe me, and I wouldn't blame him. No, it's better he not know. I'm glad he wasn't in the room when I was out of it.”

Shinra sighs. “I wish he would have been.”

The day passes slowly. Izaya replies to messages on his phone, barks at Shinra for a charger when his phone starts to die. He and Shinra play cards, and Izaya's chest clenches when he thinks of how long it's been since he spent time with Shinra like this.

“You know, you can come over sometime,” Shinra says, clearly thinking the same. “I'd like that.”

“Your girlfriend hates me,” Izaya says.

“You think everyone hates you. You think it before they even know you. Besides, Celty is a forgiving angel. She doesn't hate anyone. Except, well, I guess she hates cops.”

When the sun starts to set, Shizuo comes back. Izaya pretends to be asleep, but Shizuo isn't having it. He shakes Izaya roughly until Izaya looks up at him through narrowed eyes.

“ _What?”_ Izaya asks, and Shizuo glares at him.

“Why'd you save my brother?”

“I told you, I don't know!” Izaya hisses, and he tries to roll away from Shizuo.

“Well, I decided I'm not leaving until you tell me!” Shizuo replies.

Izaya groans at the ceiling, and then he turns to Shizuo.

“You got me. I saved him so you'd owe me one. Now, I can ask you to do anything, and you have to do it.”

“Bullshit,” Shizuo says. “You think I don't know when you're lying? I can tell.”

“I don't _know_ why,” Izaya says.

“Bullshit,” Shizuo says again.

“I don't know what you want me to say. You won't believe me no matter what my answer is.”

“You could try telling the truth. You know, for once.”

Izaya turns over and pulls his pillow over his head, refusing to answer. True to his word, Shizuo plops down into the chair Shinra was occupying earlier and refuses to leave.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Shinra asks a bit later.

“I guess,” Shizuo says.

“I always wanted us all to hang out!” Shinra says happily, and Shizuo and Izaya tell him to 'shut the fuck up' at the same time.

After dinner, and after Shinra offers to hand-feed Izaya for the tenth time, Shizuo winds up falling asleep on the chair, his arms crossed across his chest, his head lolling to the side. Even asleep, he looks irritated. It's not the first time Izaya's seen his sleeping face, but it's interesting nonetheless.

“I guess he's staying,” Shinra says, entering the room. He tosses a blanket over Shizuo. “I think this is progress.”

“He's just a stubborn monster,” Izaya mutters, and when Shinra leaves the room and turns the light out, Izaya is left listening to Shizuo's quiet breathing.

It's been a long time since Izaya slept in the same room as someone. He's used to his sisters falling asleep on him, and he's stayed with Shinra a few times, but this is something new. His worst enemy is unconscious next to him. Izaya knows he should be taking advantage of this, but he doesn't. He spends his time scrolling through his phone, and when he's bored of that, he watches Shizuo sleep. It's creepy, he knows it is. Izaya's always watched people because it's easier than interacting with them. Like this, it's almost like they could be friends, neither of them talking or arguing.

Shizuo twitches in his sleep and makes a noise, and Izaya tears his eyes away.

“I saved him for you,” Izaya whispers, knowing Shizuo won't hear him anyway. After a few minutes, Izaya sits up and carefully detaches himself from various wires. He can't stay here anymore, stitches be damned. He steps past Shizuo and pads down the hallway, collecting his things before he exits the apartment and arranges for someone to pick him up.

It's easier to be alone.

***

A week passes. Izaya works from his bed, relents to letting Shinra come give him checkups, and tortures Namie into bringing him things. By the end of the week, Namie is threatening to smother him with a pillow, which is actually pretty tame for her. Izaya isn't too worried about it. He knows she carries a paralyzing serum with her, after all. The fact she hasn't used it yet means she doesn't hate him _too_ much.

She tells him she's leaving for the day, and he grunts at her, his eyes glued to the screen of his tablet. He's reading about Kasuka's latest gig, silently appraising the raise of security around Kasuka since the incident. Izaya's sisters have since cursed him, saying they'll never get through all the people around Kasuka now. Kasuka recently sent Izaya a fruit basket, and Izaya considers calling to Namie to bring him a pear, but he thinks better of it. She's pretty pissed at him already.

Next thing he knows, someone is in the doorway of his bedroom, loudly crunching on an apple.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, setting the tablet down.

“That lady let me in,” Shizuo says as he strides across the room. “Did Kasuka send you this? The arrangement looked expensive.”

“He did. I don't suppose I could convince you to bring me a pear?” Izaya asks.

“I'll bring you one if you answer my questions honestly,” Shizuo says.

“Still caught up on that, huh? I've already said all there is to say.”

“Your loss, I guess,” Shizuo says with a shrug. “I'll start eating the pears next.”

“I hate you,” Izaya hisses. He crosses his arms and grumbles. “I wish I'd let your brother get stabbed instead.”

“Yeah, well. You didn't.”

“I should have. I wanted to.”

“Did you? Want to?”

Izaya exhales loudly and dramatically. “No. You wouldn't have let my sisters get stabbed. It's the same.”

“Yeah, but... It's not the same,” Shizuo says. “Kasuka is a grown man, and he's supposed to have guards on him. He's supposed to have people. Your sisters don't have anyone but you, and sometimes you're...”

“Inadequate?” Izaya asks.

“One person,” Shizuo corrects. “You're one person, and they escape where you can watch.”

“Dota-chin helps them, too. A lot of people do. I appreciate it, even if I don't say so.” Izaya groans and rubs at his wound under his shirt.

“Does it still hurt?” Shizuo asks.

“Yes. It's not too bad, though.”

“Shinra told me he took a knife for you once. It was crazy. I was pissed at him because I thought, if someone had just killed you then, I wouldn't have had to meet you at all.”

“I might have died,” Izaya says. “Nakura-kun hated me. He might have aimed somewhere more lethal the second time.”

“You didn't care though, did you? You wouldn't have cared if he wanted to kill you. You never cared when I wanted to,” Shizuo says.

“Who can say?” Izaya asks, and then he smiles. “I might have cared a little.”

“I don't want to hate you anymore,” Shizuo says. “You saved Kasuka. No matter what your reasons were, you saved him. And even before... Before, I was thinking I didn't want to hate you. It just seems like if we stay this way...”

“We'll die?” Izaya asks. Shizuo nods.

“I don't want to kill you, and I don't want you to kill me. I don't want to explain to your sisters that I murdered you.”

“So then, what do you propose?” Izaya asks.

“A truce? We can... I guess we don't have to be friends, but we could try not to kill each other. How's that?” Shizuo asks.

“That's fine. Whatever.” Izaya stretches, and then he pouts at Shizuo. “Now can you bring me a pear?”

“Brat,” Shizuo says, but he does just that.

They spend hours together. Izaya has a TV in his room for just this occasion, him getting injured and being bed-bound. Shizuo likes trash TV as it turns out, and Izaya delights in making fun of him for it. By the time Izaya's eyes are drooping, Shizuo is already hunched over, resting his head on Izaya's bed.

“You can stay. If you want.” Izaya wants to rest his hand on Shizuo's head, but he resists. “It's pretty late.”

“Yeah. I will, then,” Shizuo says, and Izaya expects Shizuo to either go down to the couch, or to the guest bedroom, but instead, Shizuo is climbing in bed next to Izaya and settling in.

“I hope your monster scent washes out with regular detergent,” Izaya mutters, hating the way his heart soars and then pounds in his ears at Shizuo's close proximity.

“Oh, fuck you,” Shizuo says, but he doesn't sound mad.

They're quiet for a while, and Izaya thinks maybe Shizuo has fallen asleep, but then Shizuo laughs softly in the darkness of the room.

“What is it?” Izaya asks.

“Just this. Us. If we tried to talk sooner, maybe we could've avoided a lot of things.”

“You wouldn't have listened. I wouldn't have listened either,” Izaya says.

“I know. It had to be this way.” Shizuo hums, and then he moves closer, tossing an arm over Izaya, who tenses up at the contact. “Is this okay?”

“Okay?”

“It doesn't hurt?”

“Oh. No, I mean, it's fine. This is fine.”

Shizuo laughs, moving closer. He inhales Izaya's hair, nuzzles into it.

“For a smart guy, you're an idiot, you know?”

“How so?” Izaya asks, bristling.

“You just are. You're easy to read.”

“I am not!”

“Mm.” Shizuo pulls Izaya closer, and Izaya wills himself to calm down or die, either would be fine at this point. “Tell me, why'd you save my brother?”

“Because I wanted to,” Izaya says, finding there _is_ truth in that answer.

“Okay,” Shizuo murmurs. “That's good enough for me.”

Shizuo's lips press to Izaya's, and Izaya gasps softly, his hands on Shizuo's shoulders.

“I already know why, anyway,” Shizuo says, and Izaya pulls him into another kiss before they can argue.


	2. An Idiot Gets What He Deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think a one shot about highschool Shizuo and Izaya dealing with homophobia would be really interesting"

Everyone at school knows about Shizuo and Izaya. They're kind of infamous, especially with the way Izaya spreads rumors around. At first, they just fought all the time, but most of the time they could wait until they were out of school to come to blows. Usually, they wound up being caught by Simon and then dragged into Russia Sushi for the remainder of the afternoon. Izaya would make scathing comments in Russian, and then Shizuo would launch at him, and then Simon would say something like, _“Izaya only say he wants pickled radish! Why so mad, ShiZUo?”_

To this day, Shizuo doesn't really understand what changed between them. He thinks maybe he caught Izaya, and Izaya kissed him out of desperation. Or maybe Shizuo kissed Izaya first. Once their lips met the first time, it didn't really matter who kissed who. They just _kept_ kissing, and Shizuo thinks it's much better than fighting with Izaya all the time, though they do still fight pretty often.

Being in a sort of relationship with Izaya has many perks, actually, one of which being Izaya can help with homework. Sometimes Izaya is a real dick about it and he gets off on watching Shizuo struggle, but other times, like today, he's informative and indulgent. He's winding his fingers through Shizuo's hair while chattering away about some mistake Shizuo made on the English homework, and Shizuo is struggling to listen to what he's saying.

They're on their lunch break. They always meet on the roof, and sometimes Shinra and Kadota will come too, but today is one of those days where it's just Shizuo and Izaya, and Izaya is being touchy, and Shizuo forgets all about the past, present, and future tense on his worksheet.

“Are you listening?” Izaya asks. “You're going to fail.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo says. He presses his face into Izaya's neck and breathes him in, his hands going to Izaya's back. “You're distracting me.”

“Don't blame me for your short attention span.” Izaya sounds gleeful, and knowing him, he's distracting Shizuo on purpose. He'd laugh for hours if Shizuo failed his class.

There's no one else around, and it really wouldn't matter if there were. Even the teachers will struggle to separate the two of them when they argue in the hallways and inevitably end up making out violently.

“I don't think I'm gonna get it even if you keep talking about it,” Shizuo says into Izaya's neck. He lifts his head. “There's better things we could do.”

“You could eat your lunch,” Izaya says, but he's smirking in that way of his. Shizuo used to want to punch it off Izaya's face, but now he likes to kiss it.

“Nah, I wanna eat you,” Shizuo says, and he pulls Izaya's lips to his. Kissing Izaya is one of Shizuo's favorite things to do. It shuts Izaya up, and it always becomes a challenge to get Izaya so worked up that he becomes compliant. It doesn't usually take too long, but Shizuo refrains from getting handsy since they're at school. His parents have been indulgent about the whole Izaya thing, but Shizuo thinks it's because they'd rather Shizuo be fucking Izaya than actively trying to kill him.

He nips at Izaya's tongue, and Izaya shivers before crawling forward and straddling Shizuo's lap. This is dangerous— If they get too worked up, Shizuo doesn't think they'll be able to stop. Still, Izaya is persuasive, and he's tugging at Shizuo's hair, and then...

There's some annoying noise that's not either of them.

Shizuo growls and pulls away from Izaya, who turns and raises an eyebrow. Shizuo follows his line of sight and observes some guy he's never seen before.

“Takeda-san,” Izaya says smoothly, like he's not hard in Shizuo's lap. “Did you need something?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Shizuo asks, already pissed they were interrupted.

“He just transferred to my class,” Izaya says, and Shizuo grumbles.

“Uh, yeah, I was coming to ask you about homework. A girl in class said you'd be here with your...uh. Friend.” Takeda looks very uncomfortable, and Shizuo doesn't like the way he's looking at Izaya.

“Ah. I'll help you after break. I'm a little busy,” Izaya says.

“Is this like. Allowed?”

“Why are you still here?” Shizuo barks, and the guy narrows his eyes. It's been a long time since anyone at school glared at Shizuo like that. Most people are afraid of him, but Izaya just said Takeda is a transfer.

“What do you mean? Kissing? I don't suppose it's allowed, but no one is going to stop us,” Izaya says, and he grins at Shizuo playfully. Shizuo hugs him closer and noses against his cheek, growling impatiently. Izaya giggles.

“I'd just think you'd be a little careful, since it's... I mean, you're both guys,” Takeda says.

“So?” Izaya asks, and the look in his eyes changes. Shizuo recognizes it well. It means Izaya is about to make this kid's life hell.

“I'll just ask someone else for help. Sorry to interrupt your time with your boyfriend,” Takeda says, clearly not all that sorry.

“It's really no problem,” Izaya says. “I can—“

“No. I don't wanna talk to a queer.”

Izaya sighs, and Shizuo is up on his feet in an instant, carrying Izaya right along with him.

“Say that again,” he says, walking right up to the fucker. “I dare you.”

“Look, it's my first day. I'll just avoid you from now on,” Takeda huffs. He's looking Shizuo up and down as if he's trying to gauge how strong Shizuo is.

“No, you already opened your fucking mouth. So say it again.”

“Yes, Takeda-san, call me another slur. They really get me going,” Izaya purrs.

“It's just gross, okay? It's fucking gross, and you'd think the two of you wouldn't be in broad daylight sucking face like that. You should be ashamed,” Takeda says, and Shizuo clenches his hands into fists.

“Apologize to Izaya, or I'm gonna throw you off the roof.” Shizuo feels immense anger, but he also feels strangely calm. Usually when he loses his temper, he feels guilty about it because the other person might not deserve it. Now, Shizuo doesn't feel the least bit guilty.

“Fuck that, I'm not saying sorry to that—“

Shizuo punches him before he can continue. Takeda flies backward, but he's on his feet again fairly quick. He lunges at Shizuo, who punches him again, harder this time, and uses Takeda's dazed state to lift him by the back of the shirt and carry him to the corner of the roof.

“Dangle him upside-down,” Izaya says, and Shizuo gives him a look.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Izaya shrugs.

“Oh, good point.”

By the time a teacher makes it to the roof, Takeda is crying in fear, all the blood rushed to his head, and Shizuo is holding him by one ankle, threatening loudly to let him fall.

Shizuo avoids suspension when Izaya explains what happened, though he's still in trouble, and his parents don't seem pleased with him. He honestly doesn't care though. He never really considered people like that before, someone having a problem with Shizuo kissing Izaya just because they're both guys. It seems so trivial.

“Most people aren't like you,” Izaya says when Shizuo mentions it. They’re exiting the school together, hand in hand. “They aren't scary and strong. They get bullied.”

“Do you get bullied when I'm not around?” Shizuo asks.

“No. I have a reputation on my own.” Izaya turns and grins at Shizuo. “You protected my honor today, Shizu-chan. Heiwajima Shizuo, defender of gay rights!” Izaya shouts it right in the middle of the sidewalk, and other people turn to stare at them.

“Shut _up!_ ” Shizuo huffs, swiping for him. Of course, Izaya dodges him.

“No cops at Pride, only Shizu-chan!” Izaya sings, dancing around, and Shizuo grumbles before giving up and letting Izaya get whatever the fuck this is out of his system. It feels good to see him happy about something other than someone suffering.

“Want to come over?” Izaya asks after he finishes flailing around. “I'm sure you don't really want to go home right now.”

“Are your sisters home?” Shizuo asks warily. He likes the twins, but he doesn't like the way they keep pestering him for pictures of his brother.

“Nope. They have martial arts today,” Izaya says. He bats his eyelashes. “You have me all to yourself!”

“Lucky me,” Shizuo says, and though he means it sarcastically, it comes out sounding sincere.


	3. Shinra Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Yknow shinra is like a really bad friend to izaya? Like in the novels it’s explained deeper but basically their friendship is so toxic (in izaya aside like bruh, the toxic man himself is in the receiving end of the toxicity); I would like to see Shizuo noticing how much shinra doesn’t care about izaya through small things that izaya or shinra mention offhandedly"

Shizuo notices it by accident.

He doesn't pay much attention to anything that happens with Izaya's personal life. Hell, Shizuo really doesn't know anything about Izaya aside from him being threat to humanity. He doesn't think of Izaya as the type of person to have relationships with anyone, much less as the type of person to put up with a relationship that's just...kind of cruel to him?

It starts with an offhanded comment, the kind of thing Shizuo thinks he's supposed to brush off or ignore completely.

“You're not injured, are you?” Shinra asks when he answers the door. It isn't an unusual question; Shizuo doesn't come over often, and when he does, it's usually so Shinra can patch him up.

“Nope. I'm here to see Celty. And, uh. You, by association, I guess,” Shizuo says, stepping inside. He kicks his shoes off in the hall.

“Oh, okay!” Shinra chirps, not one to be easily offended. “Just making sure. I already had to put Izaya-kun back together, and I didn't really want to work on two friends in a day.”

“The flea's injured?” Shizuo asks. He's happy to hear it, though he'd rather be the one to bash Izaya up, as he's the one who's earned it most.

“Yeah, it was pretty bad. Anyway, Celty is making dinner, and you're welcome to have some!”

Shizuo frowns. He doesn't pretend to understand Shinra's friendship with Izaya, though the two of them were attached at the hip in middle school, and then through most of high school whenever Izaya actually bothered to show up. Shinra says Izaya is his friend, but sometimes, Shizuo doesn't feel like he means it, or maybe just doesn't understand what friendship means.

Maybe Shinra and Izaya have that in common.

“Who got him? I owe someone a drink,” Shizuo says. He waves at Celty, who is wearing an apron and stirring something in a pan.

“He wouldn't tell me. I didn't want to go over there at all, but it was a request from Shiki-san.” Shinra hums and pours himself and then Shizuo some hot sake. “Shiki-san isn't really the type of person to say 'no' to. I ended up covered in blood. Totally ruined my plans this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Shizuo says. He drinks the sake, grateful for the warmth that spreads through him. He was starting to feel a little cold, but maybe that's just from Shinra's tone.

“Izaya-kun just gets into things, you know? He went and got himself shot—“

“Shot?” Shizuo asks. He can't say he's _surprised_ , but at the same time, if someone shot Izaya, that means they were serious.

Shinra makes a face, and then he pours them both another drink.

“Yeah. He died on me once, but I had to make sure he lived so I could yell at him for ruining mine and Celty's lunch date.” Shinra smiles then and tips his cup against Shizuo's. “Anyway, he won't be bothering you for a while. There's still a chance he could just up and die! Shiki-san seemed pretty worried.”

Shizuo just stares at Shinra while Shinra drinks. Shizuo puts his cup on the table, looks down at it.

“That's kind of... I don't know. Aren't you worried, too?”

“Huh? Why?” Shinra asks, and it's such an earnest question that Shizuo doesn't know what to make of it.

“Don't you care if he dies?” Shizuo asks.

“I care! I just...” Shinra puts his finger to his chin and pauses, lost in thought. “I guess it's because Izaya-kun always does what he wants, and he doesn't listen to anything anyone says. I've been prepared a long time to hear that someone killed him. I've been prepared to hear _you've_ killed him. I can't say he wouldn't deserve it.”

Shizuo thinks of all the time he's spent in hospitals, injured, angry, hurting. His brother was there, and his parents were there, and Shinra, though he was an awful pest, he was there, too.

“That's fucked up,” Shizuo says. “You're treating him like he's dead already.”

“I guess so!” Shinra says, and he just smiles again. “That's how Izaya-kun likes to be treated.”

Shizuo doesn't stay for dinner. He feels unsettled, and he wishes he didn't drink any sake at all, just because it feels sour in his stomach. Shizuo hates Izaya, and if he heard Izaya died, he can't say he would mourn. But at the same time, to hear Shinra say those things as if they don't matter...

It isn't right.

***

A month passes.

Shinra was right to say Shizuo wouldn't see or hear from Izaya for a while. Rumors spread that Izaya is dead, but Shinra assures Shizuo those are false. Again, Shinra says it in a _“What can ya do?”_ kind of way, and it pisses Shizuo off for reasons he can't understand.

As shitty as Izaya is, he's a person, and he's a person who calls Shinra a friend. Shizuo wonders if Izaya knows how little Shinra seems to think of him, and Shizuo can't decide which option is worse, that Izaya doesn't know, or that he knows and accepts it.

It's been starting to rain a lot lately, and Shizuo is a little irritated he keeps forgetting an umbrella. He's stalking through the city, hands in his pockets, when suddenly an umbrella appears over his head. He looks up to see Celty, who waves at him cheerily.

“Oh, hey,” Shizuo says.

“ _You seem lost in thought.”_

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

They move towards the park, away from people. Shizuo lights a cigarette, knowing Celty won't mind it.

“ _Anything you want to talk about?”_ Celty prompts. Shizuo exhales smoke, trying to think of how to word it.

“Is Izaya still alive?” he asks. He's been asking Shinra and Celty both that, periodically. Each time, they seem surprised.

“ _Yes. He's been messaging me about jobs he's lined up for next week. I'll be going out more often since Izaya can't go out himself, but I can't complain much. He's paying me a ton.”_

“That's good.”

Celty's helmet cocks to the side, and then her fingers move again.

“ _You could go see him. Maybe this could be like a—“_

“I know what you'll say, and I'm not reading it,” Shizuo says stubbornly, and Celty's shoulders slump. “I'm not making friends with that flea no matter how injured he gets.”

“ _Fine, fine. I can't say I blame you. It'd just...be nice if you worried less about what he's getting into.”_

“Hm.”

Shizuo finishes his cigarette, and then he sighs. He's shitty with words, always has been, so he just does what he always does and blurts it out.

“Shinra is kind of an asshole.”

Celty looks at him in surprise, waiting for him to continue. He fidgets.

“Just, like. That stuff he said about Izaya. They're friends, right? I don't get _why_ , but it's just kind of...” He trails off, and Celty uses the opportunity to type a response.

“ _I wouldn't feel too bad for Izaya, here. He wasn't exactly sympathetic when Shinra got attacked by that stalker!”_

“Maybe they're both just shitty, then. Still, Izaya almost died, right? Just seems really fucked up.”

“ _I guess so...”_ Celty pauses. _“If that happened to you, I'd be worried sick. Shinra is just... He doesn't think about other people like that. He doesn't worry about them.”_

Shizuo lights another cigarette, noting that the rain isn't going to let up any time soon.

“I never thought I'd feel bad for the flea,” he mutters after a bit.

“ _I think... Well. I can't say for sure. I don't know Izaya very well, so don't hold me to this! From what I do know, Izaya doesn't really have anyone in his life. It seems like he's content to be that way, but sometimes I think he just doesn't know any better.”_

Shizuo grumbles, hating that answer.

“ _It's sad, I agree. But he doesn't do much to make himself likable.”_

Shizuo knows she's right, and he himself doesn't even like Izaya. More than that, he _hates_ Izaya, has tried to kill Izaya more than once. It doesn't make sense for this to bother him like it does, but it _does_. It bothers him a lot. Somehow, it pisses Shizuo off just as much as if Izaya were here attacking him.

“I guess I just have a soft spot for people who think they don't deserve anything better,” Shizuo mutters, and he doesn't know why he says it, but when Celty's hand goes to his back, rubbing soothingly, he thinks maybe he knows exactly why he said it after all.

***

Shizuo feels incredibly out of his element as he walks into the posh lobby of Izaya's building. He's been here before, but never for a friendly visit, if that's even what this is. He tells himself he'll feel much better about all this bullshit once he sees Izaya is alive and well, and when Izaya inevitably turns into an antagonizing piece of shit, Shizuo can go back to hoping Izaya dies a painful, horrible death.

He goes into the elevator, and the closer he gets to the top floor, the weirder he feels. It's insane, isn't it, that he knows where Izaya lives, which apartment is his. He knows Izaya knows where he lives too, because Izaya has sent vaguely ominous letters in the mail, always signed, usually telling Shizuo to fuck himself in some roundabout way.

Izaya isn't the one who answers the door, which throws Shizuo off for some reason. It's a pretty woman with a mean face, and she's raising an eyebrow at Shizuo.

“Uh...” he starts.

“Yeah, I don't care. If you kill him, do me a favor and wait till I'm gone. I don't want to be a suspect, though I guess I would be anyway.”

“Namie-chaaaaaan, how could you?” Izaya's voice asks from somewhere. “Who is it? Don't just let anyone in!”

“It's your boyfriend,” she says, stepping aside so Izaya can see Shizuo. Izaya's head is barely visible as he peers over at Shizuo from his spot on the couch, but then Izaya is flopping back down with an audible 'thump'.

“He's fine, I guess,” Izaya says, and Shizuo stands there like a moron before stepping inside.

“I'm leaving,” the woman, Namie, says. She gives Shizuo a look, and then she crosses her arms while glaring at the back of the couch. “Don't call me when I'm home, I mean it. I'm not coming back over no matter how pitiful you are.”

“You will if I whine enough,” Izaya says, and then his hand can be seen, waving. “See you tomorrow.”

Namie leaves after gathering her things, and Shizuo waits until the door is closed before he moves closer.

Izaya doesn't look like someone who almost died, but then again, it's been over a month. Izaya is sprawled on the couch, a fuzzy blanket over him, and Shizuo can really only see Izaya's face, but Izaya looks as irritatingly perfect as always.

“What can I do for you, Shizu-chan? Did you come to kick me while I'm down? You could probably still twist your fingers in the wound! It's not healing quite right,” Izaya says, and Shizuo scowls at him.

“Shut up. I just wanted to see how shitty you look.”

“Mean. I didn't bother you when _you_ got shot!”

“No, you just sent me a letter with a drawing of Swiss cheese on it.” Shizuo's lip twitches at the memory. It was a large envelope, but inside was only a tiny piece of paper with the doodle. Next to it, Izaya wrote, _“This is you.”_

“Oh, right! I hope you kept that. It was a gesture of good will.” Izaya winces as he sits up, and Shizuo fights the urge to help him, though he supposes Izaya must be well enough to be left on his own. “Anyway, I'm alive, so you can stop worrying about me.”

“As if I'd worry,” Shizuo says. He's glad Izaya has a sectional, because he can sit on the end of it without being anywhere near the flea. “I'm guessing you know who did it.”

“Mm-hmm.” Izaya reaches for the tea he has on the coffee table. “Yakuza. I only met him a few times.”

“So what'd you do to him?”

“Do?” Izaya asks, blinking up at Shizuo.

“Yeah, what'd you do to make him want to kill you?” Shizuo specifies.

“Oh. Nothing.” Izaya sips at his tea. “He was trying to kill anyone who works with Shiki-san. I didn't really have anything to do with it.” He offers a small shrug when Shizuo just goes on staring at him. “Business as usual, you know?”

“What the fuck? That's not business as usual!” Shizuo snaps. Izaya's eyes are wide, and Shizuo can see Izaya's pupils are dilated. He wonders if Izaya is still on painkillers, though it seems likely he probably is.

“He's already been dealt with. Shiki-san was pretty pissed. It's not as if Shiki-san likes me much, but it was a...” Izaya pauses and waves his hand around a bit. “A... A property dispute, I guess? Like, it was a clear message to Shiki-san that anyone could be dealt with, and then—well. They handled it.”

“A _property dispute?”_ Shizuo asks incredulously.

“Yeah! I'm pretty much freelance, but I have a reputation with doing business with the Awakusu. It's not a secret. I'm usually not targeted for that, but...” Izaya shrugs again, spilling his tea a little, and it confirms Shizuo's suspicion that Izaya is high as hell, though it doesn't make Shizuo feel any better about the fact that Izaya just referred to himself as property of the Awakusu.

“You're stoned, huh? What pills are you on?” Shizuo asks.

“No clue! Something Shinra gave me. I haven't been taking them like I'm supposed to, but today was a rough day.” Izaya sips more tea. “You know how Shinra is. He just throws pills at you and tells you to shut up.”

“Yeah,” Shizuo says, frowning. “Has he been to see you?”

“Sure, for check-ups. He makes bank off me, so he can't lecture me too much.”

“He doesn't just come to spend time with you?” Shizuo asks, and Izaya furrows his brows like Shizuo is speaking another language entirely.

“Why would he do that?” Izaya asks, and it sounds so earnest and innocent, the opposite of Izaya.

“Isn't he your friend?” Shizuo is suddenly very glad Izaya is high. Maybe Izaya won't remember any of this later, or will think it was a dream.

“Well, yeah, but...” Izaya makes a face. “We aren't close.”

“Really? You used to be. Back in school, I mean.”

“You mean back when Shinra was required to be in a building without Celty for a few hours a day? It's not like... I mean, he mostly just followed me around.”

“So you almost died, and then you actually died and got brought back on the table, and Shinra just charged you and left?” Shizuo asks.

Izaya sways a bit, but he remains upright.

“Isn't that what he does with you?”

Shizuo thinks of hotpot at Shinra's, of barging in on Shinra just because he's in the neighborhood. It's true that Shizuo is closer with Celty, and without his friendship with her, he doesn't know how often he would see Shinra, but Shinra calls and checks in, visits sometimes, and very rarely charges Shizuo for medical work. Izaya makes a lot of money, and that could be why he's charged, but either way, Shizuo finds this visit is doing the exact opposite of making him feel better.

“I don't think Shinra is really a good friend to you, Izaya,” Shizuo says, and Izaya frowns.

“Oh.”

“Maybe you knew that already, though.”

“A little. I just kind of thought he didn't know how to be friends.” Izaya rubs at his eye, and for a terrifying second, Shizuo thinks Izaya is crying, but then he realizes Izaya just looks sleepy and very out of it. “I never blamed him, since I never wanted to be his friend in the first place, and also I'm really bad at it, too.” Izaya squints up at Shizuo. “Why're you here?”

“Wanted to see if you were dead yet,” Shizuo says, and Izaya nods.

“Not yet! You've gotta be the one to kill me, you know? Then everyone will see you're a monster.” Izaya reaches his teacup towards the table, misses, and glares as the cup shatters in the floor. Grumbling, Shizuo stands and goes into the kitchen, grabbing a towel. That 'monster' talk pisses him off like always, but the pity he feels for Izaya is watering it down to a tolerable level.

“You're a pain in my ass,” Shizuo informs Izaya, who merely watches as Shizuo mops up the tea. Shizuo is picking up the shards of glass when he feels a hand in his hair, and he glances over to see Izaya petting him sleepily.

“Good boy,” Izaya murmurs, and Shizuo wants to kill him, to throw him out the window, but instead he focuses on not cutting himself on the glass.

By the time the mess is cleaned, Izaya looks close to passing out. He's blinking up at Shizuo, his body covered by the blanket once more.

“I'm gonna go. You're not even sober.”

“Okay.”

“I might come back later, though. You're pretty tolerable like this, and I know you feel too shitty to attack me,” Shizuo says.

“You'll come back?” Izaya makes a face. “Why?”

“To see you, I guess. It sucks being too hurt to move much. I can't imagine how much it must suck to be alone during it.”

“You...just want to see me?” Izaya asks. He looks like he's thinking really hard about this. “You don't want anything?”

“Nope.”

“That doesn't make sense, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says.

“It does, actually.”

“Okay,” Izaya says, and he looks like he's trying very hard to be serious. Shizuo feels warmth in his chest as Izaya squints up at him, and Shizuo can't name the feeling, has no idea what it is, but it's definitely related to Izaya and how cute he is when he's not being an asshole.

“See ya, flea,”

Shizuo makes his way home, relieved it's not raining. It's a nice day out, and he thinks he might walk through the park before going in for the night.

He _does_ feel better, though for different reasons than he expected. Izaya will be fine, in time, and the two of them can go back to fighting as always. Nothing really has to change, and there's a very good chance Izaya won't even remember their conversation, but Shizuo hopes he does.


	4. Gay Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "okay but picture this, shizuo, 16 and gay, he just noticed he has a thing for Izaya and now they have to work on a school project together, in his house, in his room, alone Izaya being oblivious and Shizuo being in a gay panic through the whole thing"

“What do you mean you _can't?”_

Shinra looks up at Shizuo almost absently, like he's already forgotten Shizuo was even there.

“I mean I can't! Celty said she'd have a movie night with me, and I really think she'll let me make a move! She's been indulgent lately!” Shinra says moonily, that distant look returning to his eyes as he mentions Celty. “Isn't there anyone else you can ask for help? I'm not all that great at English anyway.”

“No, there's no one,” Shizuo says. Kadota is a decent student, but he has to go home for something family related, and there really isn't anyone else Shizuo can ask. Most people at school are afraid of him, for good reason, and the ones who aren't still want nothing to do with him because of his delinquent reputation.

“What about your kid brother? He's good at school,” Shinra says, and Shizuo growls at him. Shinra cowers almost comically, and then he's apologizing.

“It's more advanced stuff than Kasuka knows,” Shizuo mumbles. “Besides, I don't want to bother him.”

“Well,” Shinra begins, and he backs away as he speaks. “I have a suggestion, but you aren't going to like it.”

“What is it? That I should pay someone? I don't really have any money.”

“Not that, no.” Shinra looks very uncomfortable. “It's just... Izaya-kun is very smart—“

“ _No,”_ Shizuo hisses, taking a step towards Shinra. “I'd rather fail than ask that fucking louse for anything!”

“He's not so bad! He'd probably just be flattered you asked!” Shinra bows, holding his hands up in surrender. “He's much better at English than I am! He reads books in English all the time!”

Shizuo grumbles and crosses his arms, refraining from smacking Shinra upside the head. He knows Shinra means well, in his own dumbass, twisted way, but the thought of going to Izaya and asking for anything...

“I'll just manage it on my own,” Shizuo says, though he knows he doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell.

“Suit yourself,” Shinra says, straightening, “but keep it in mind. What's pride going to get you in this case? If you fail, you'll only suffer more!”

“Shinra,” Shizuo snaps, and before he can continue, Shinra is sprinting down the hall, wailing at the top of his lungs, and Shizuo sighs loudly, knowing he doesn't _want_ to ask Izaya, but at the very least, he can say later on that he tried everything, even the last thing he wanted.

***

Izaya is slinging his bag over his shoulder as he closes his locker, and Shizuo feels like a creep for watching him like this, but he keeps in mind that Izaya does this sort of stalker shit all the time. Shizuo can see plenty of people, girls and guys, watching Izaya hopefully, and it pisses Shizuo off that Izaya is so popular. He never seems to engage with anyone, but it's easy to see others want to engage with him. Izaya takes a few steps before stopping, laughing softly, and whirling around to face the wall Shizuo is ducking behind.

“What do you _want?_ You suck at hiding, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, and Shizuo feels his cheeks getting hot with embarrassment as he steps into Izaya's line of sight.

“I need a favor...” Shizuo mutters, and Izaya cups his ear.

“Eh? You need _what?_ Speak up, Shizu-chan, I have places to be!”

“Fucking—! I need a favor!” Shizuo snaps, and he forces his hands to unclench before he continues. “English. I need...a tutor.”

Izaya's eyes widen, and Shizuo is as perplexed by their color as ever. They're like rust, a strange brownish-red, but in certain lights, they're almost burgundy. Izaya is pretty, has always been _too_ pretty, and it's one of the reasons Shizuo can barely stand looking directly at him. The other reasons all have to do with Izaya being a piece of shit.

“A tutor? You think I'd help _you?_ ” Izaya laughs, and others around them are watching warily, knowing of Shizuo's turbulent relationship with Izaya. “I want Shizu-chan to fail! That would be hilarious!”

Fucking _Shinra!_ He said Izaya would be flattered! Whatever. Shizuo doesn't have time for this. He snarls at Izaya and takes a step closer.

“I'm being serious! I don't understand any of it, okay? If I can't figure out this homework, I'll never pass the test, and if I keep failing, they'll call my parents.” Shizuo isn't afraid of his parents in the least. They're understanding people, and he loves them. He doesn't want to give them another reason to worry about him, because he knows his recent fights have worried them.

Izaya clicks his tongue.

“What's in it for me?” he asks.

“What do you want?” Shizuo asks. He can feel his eyebrow twitching.

“Hmmmm...” Izaya makes a big show out of looking thoughtful. He grins at Shizuo, who looks away, because Izaya looks _really_ good when he's smiling. “For starters, I want you to leave me alone at school! I'm tired of running from you in between classes.”

“Fine,” Shizuo mutters.

“ _And_ I want snacks. I want your favorite snacks!”

“You don't even _like_ the stuff I do!” Shizuo sputters. He doesn't know why he knows Izaya's snack preference, but he does. Izaya shrugs.

“I'll like knowing you aren't getting them.”

Shizuo clenches his fists, baring his teeth at Izaya.

“ _Fine._ Is that all?” he asks.

“I want you to say that you're a stupid idiot monster! Oh, and you have to leave me alone outside of school, too! I don't want to even see you for the rest of the year!” Izaya looks pleased with himself, and Shizuo weighs his options. Does he _want_ to give Izaya free reign to cause destruction and chaos to his heart's content, just so Shizuo can pass English?

Shizuo makes a face as he thinks of his parents.

“I'm a stupid idiot monster,” Shizuo says, reminding himself that it's in his best interests.

“You could be more sincere than _that!_ It's like you're asking me to move out of your way or something! You're asking me to tutor you, and I _hate_ you. The least you could do is make it worth my while.” Izaya narrows his eyes, and he looks cruel, and this is the expression Shizuo is most used to seeing on him.

“ _Please_ help me, Izaya-kun. I'm stupid and whatever. I'm asking for help, aren't I? So you must know how desperate I am.”

“Ah, you need to work on your groveling. I'm in a generous mood though, so I'll accept it,” Izaya says. His pretty smile is back, and he moves to Shizuo's side. “Oh, you _stink_. Does your whole house stink like you? Whatever, I guess I'll manage. This is charity, after all. Lead the way, monster!”

***

An hour later and Shizuo doesn't think he's going to survive.

Aside from Izaya's grating, scathing comments, Izaya is also unexpectedly touchy. He'll tug at Shizuo's hair, press his finger to Shizuo's forehead, shove Shizuo lightly, and Shizuo keeps forgetting he shouldn't be allowing it. They've gone through half the homework, and Izaya is flabbergasted at Shizuo's inability to figure any of it out himself.

“How am I supposed to even read the questions if they're in English?!” Shizuo snaps, and Izaya laughs.

“Part of the homework is understanding the questions, you idiot. Come on, we just finished a question like this! You know it.”

Izaya is on Shizuo's bed, lying on his stomach. His legs are moving behind him almost listlessly, and his eyes are bright and brown in the light from Shizuo's room. Beside him is a bag of Shizuo's favorite chips, and every now and then, when Izaya knows Shizuo is looking, Izaya will eat one, gag a bit, and choke as he forces it down.

Shizuo hates him so fucking much.

“I don't know it!” Shizuo argues, and Izaya sighs. He points at the sheet.

“You do know it. Calm down a bit and think. Your temper flares when you don't understand something, but you have to ask yourself if that's really in your best interest.” Izaya reaches beside himself, and then he offers the chip bag to Shizuo. “Maybe you're just hungry.”

Shizuo grumbles and pours some chips into his hand before he shoves them all in his mouth. He glares at the question, and then he scribbles something down. Izaya reads it.

“Oh, no, I was wrong. You're really just stupid.”

“ _Fuck_ you!” Shizuo growls, but Izaya looks entirely unbothered. He watches Shizuo almost patiently, and then his eyes drift over to Shizuo's cracked door.

“Oh!” Izaya breathes, and he's sitting up immediately, patting his lap. “A _kitty!”_

Shizuo glances over at the gray cat sticking her face into the room.

“Yeah, that's my mom's cat. She really only likes mom and Kasuka,” Shizuo says. He blinks as the cat enters the room and hops onto the bed before curling into Izaya's lap.

“That's because you're one big predator,” Izaya says, petting the cat. “Isn't he?” he coos. “Yes, Shizu-chan is a big, dumb meanie! Yes, he is!”

Shizuo wants to be offended, but the soft look on Izaya's face while he gazes at the cat has Shizuo hurriedly looking away.

“Figures you'd be a cat person. Evil people always like cats,” Shizuo says.

“So your mom and Kasuka-san are evil?” Izaya asks, and when Shizuo looks back at him, Izaya and the cat are sharing the same expression: immensely pleased, visibly relaxed.

“No! I'm not saying all people who like cats are evil! I'm just saying every evil person likes cats!” Shizuo huffs, and Izaya's smile spreads.

“You only feel that way because she doesn't give you the time of day. You need more patience, you know? Not just with cats, but with everything. Here.” Izaya grabs Shizuo's hand and guides it to the top of the cat's head. “There. Now scratch near her ears! Cats love that.”

Shizuo's face is on fire. His hand is so close to Izaya's lap. He wonders what the fuck is wrong with him, and he hopes he isn't blushing visibly.

“What's her name?” Izaya asks after a few moments. The cat is purring loudly, and Shizuo can't remember the last time she let him pet her.

“Dango,” Shizuo says. “She's an old cat. I named her a long time ago.”

“Figures you'd name her after sweets.” Izaya's nimble fingers move to her chin, and Dango is purring up a storm. Shizuo lets his own hand drop and watches Izaya disarm the usually grumpy cat. Shizuo's always heard to trust whoever an animal takes to, but in this case, he can blame it on Dango being senile. Still, she's gazing up at Izaya so lovingly, and Izaya is gazing right back at her with a soft smile on his stupid, pretty face.

“I'm surprised you asked me for help, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says after a while, and Shizuo looks up at Izaya's eyes and then blushes wildly when he realizes he was staring at Izaya's lips, probably openly, for an embarrassing amount of time.

“Well... You're an asshole, and I hate you, but you're good at school,” Shizuo says. He swipes the bag of chips from Izaya, who lets them go without complaint.

“I wouldn't have asked you for anything,” Izaya says. “Even if someone was trying to kill me, I wouldn't go to you for help.”

“Yeah? Well, I'm better than you. I'm way more mature.”

Izaya laughs, loud and bright, and Shizuo flushes again, though he doesn't really understand why. Izaya is so captivating, so effortlessly attractive, and he's on Shizuo's _bed_ , sitting with a cat in his lap like he owns the place.

“I should go soon,” Izaya says after a while. “My sisters will be expecting me to cook dinner.”

“Can't your mom do that?” Shizuo asks. He wants Izaya to stay longer in this No Man's Land where they aren't friends, but they aren't enemies either.

“Nope. I have to do it,” Izaya says. “Though we might just order out tonight. Mairu has been asking for Taiwanese anyway.”

“If you're ordering out, you can stay longer, right?” Shizuo asks, and when Izaya's eyes meet his, Shizuo realizes what he just said. “I mean—! I still don't understand this! That's all! And you came over to help, so help!”

“Mm, I've _been_ helping you,” Izaya says with a grin. He studies Shizuo's face, and Shizuo feels his skin crawl. Izaya is too perceptive to be studying him this closely. “What's up with you today, Shizu-chan? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were warming up to me.”

“You _don't_ know any better!” Shizuo snaps, and then he shoves a handful of chips into his mouth. “I hae ooo,” he adds between his chewing, and Izaya makes a face at him. Shizuo swallows. “I've always hated you,” he finishes.

“Yeah,” Izaya says, and he looks down at Dango, who is snoozing peacefully. “Say... Shizu-chan?”

“What?” Shizuo asks. He picks up his worksheet and pretends to be interested in it.

“What should I have done differently? Back then,” Izaya says, and Shizuo's gaze snaps to his. “What would've made you hate me a little less?”

“I...” Shizuo's mouth feels too dry. Stupid chips! Why didn't he bring a drink up here?!

“Shizuo!” His mom pushes into the room, and she looks between Shizuo and Izaya, then to Dango in Izaya's lap. “Oh! Hello! You aren't Shinra-kun!”

“I'm much better,” Izaya says, and he gives her a charming smile. “Orihara Izaya. Shizu-chan asked for help studying.”

“Shizu-chan? My, you two must be close.” She smiles at Izaya, and then she pauses. “Wait... Isn't he the boy you're always fighting with?”

“He was being less of a jerk today,” Shizuo mutters, not liking the look she's giving him.

“I see! Feel free to stay for dinner, Izaya-kun. We have more than enough to share.”

“I can't. Thank you, but I should be going anyway.” Izaya lifts Dango, who meows loudly in protest, and then he's standing from the bed. He bows to Shizuo's mom. “It was nice to meet you.” He looks back at Shizuo. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Shizuo says, watching him go.

“I'll walk you out,” his mom says, and their footsteps fade down the stairs, and then it's silent once more. Dango is glaring at Shizuo, her tail whipping, and Shizuo sighs loudly.

“Yeah, I know, okay? I like him, too.” Shizuo groans. “This is a big problem.”

***

The next day, Shizuo finds Izaya chatting with Shinra and Kadota. All of them look up as Shizuo approaches, wary expressions on their faces.

“Good morning, Shizuo-kun,” Shinra says, and Shizuo grunts at him before locking eyes with Izaya.

“Come over again,” he says, and Izaya blinks up at him.

“Huh?”

“My mom wants you to stay for dinner. Says you're too skinny. And also, you were really...helpful. I feel like I remember a lot of what you said.” Shizuo looks down to Izaya's lips, wants to kiss them so badly, and fights the urge away.

“Uh... I can help tonight, if you still need it!” Shinra says hurriedly, as if he's worried Shizuo and Izaya will come to blows right here.

“I'm not asking you,” Shizuo barks at him, and then he looks back to Izaya. Izaya grins, almost shyly, and then he shrugs, reaches out, and tugs on a strand of Shizuo's hair.

“Sure. Why not?”


	5. Gay Panic Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "(No pressure but if you ever have the energy/time, a follow-up fic where Izaya brings his sisters over for dinner would be ~immaculate~)"

Shizuo fidgets nervously as he approaches the roof. It's been a while since anything has made him nervous, and he tries to focus on being normal, but the more he thinks about controlling his limbs, the less he knows what to do with them. What's wrong with him?! It's just _Izaya._

He breathes a sigh when he steps out into the sunlight. Izaya is sitting with Shinra and Kadota, as per usual, and he looks so beautiful in the daylight—and every light—that Shizuo can feel his nerves skyrocketing and entering the stratosphere. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and pushes himself forward, and when Izaya turns and meets his eye, Izaya gives a slight wave and a small smile.

“You're late today, Shizuo-kun,” Shinra says. He's already eaten half his lunch. Shizuo sits beside Izaya, huffing.

“I got pulled aside to talk about my grades. Apparently they're much better.” Shizuo opens his lunchbox, and Izaya looks at it with interest. Izaya will sometimes have lunch, but most of the time he'll mention not being hungry, or he'll say the twins got the last of the leftovers, and Shizuo will wordlessly share with him. They've gotten to be pretty close, lately, but Shizuo would still like to be closer.

“Oh?” Izaya asks, and he looks pleased with himself. “Shouldn't you be thanking me, then?”

“If you'd _shut up_ for a few minutes, maybe I could,” Shizuo says. He doesn't fight it when Izaya leans over and steals a bite of his lunch. “Thanks, flea, I guess you _are_ good for something.”

“Hmm, that's a very poor show of gratitude, Shizu-chan, but I know how hard it is for you to make words at all, so I'll accept it,” Izaya says, and he leans back on his palms with a self-satisfied grin.

“It's still weird to see the two of you getting along,” Kadota says. “I keep waiting for one of you to attack the other.”

“I kept telling _all_ of you that they'd get along great!” Shinra snaps the lid closed on his lunch. “They have a lot in common, after all.”

“Oh, please. You just wanted us to be friends so you could hang out with us at once and free up more time for Celty,” Izaya says.

“Eh? Well...maybe! But it worked out, didn't it?” Shinra asks.

“You're horrible, Shinra. I might hate you more than Shizu-chan now.”

“You can't!”

Shizuo eats and listens to the banter, occasionally offering a reply. He's more focused on Izaya next to him, Izaya's warmth as he leans closer to Shizuo, Izaya's hands as they wave through the air to emphasize what he's saying. After a while, he's tugging on Shizuo's hair, and Shizuo turns to him.

“Are you _listening_ to me?” Izaya asks.

“Uh. I guess not,” Shizuo says, and Izaya pouts at him.

“What's with you? You're being quiet. What, did the teacher telling you you've gotten smarter short-circuit your brain? If it makes you feel better, you can always do something really stupid. It might reset you.”

“Fuck you! I don't always have a lot to say!”

Izaya looks at him scrupulously, and Shizuo feels himself getting hot under his collar. It's now or never, he tells himself.

“Come over tonight,” he says, and Izaya blinks.

“Tonight? I can't. There aren't any leftovers, and we really shouldn't order out anymore this week—“ Izaya begins, but Shizuo shakes his head.

“Bring the twins. My mom, she... She wants to make everyone dinner.”

Izaya stares at him, and Shizuo can also feel the eyes of Shinra and Kadota on him. He's usually not one to invite people over, but Izaya has become a regular in the Heiwajima household. Even Kasuka has warmed up to him.

“It's just to thank you for helping me with school,” Shizuo adds hurriedly.

“I'll think about it,” Izaya says, which normally means 'yes'. It doesn't come up again, but Shizuo can feel Izaya leaning a little closer to him.

***

That night, Shizuo is even more anxious than he was before. Izaya sent a message saying they were on their way, and Shizuo can't help feeling this is a date of some sort, even if a lot of other people will be there.

“You're sweaty,” Kasuka remarks at one point.

“Fuck. Am I?” Shizuo asks. He wipes at his forehead and scowls when he feels moisture on his palm. He hurries to the bathroom to wipe himself off and to reapply deodorant for the fourth time.

“Izaya-san comes over all the time. Why are you so nervous?” Kasuka asks when Shizuo returns to the living room.

“I'm not nervous!” Shizuo snaps, though he is, so of course Kasuka can tell. Kasuka's expression doesn't change, but he keeps staring at Shizuo. A knock startles Shizuo out of his stupor, and he hurries to answer, almost tripping over himself in the process.

“Hi,” Izaya says. The twins are clinging to his legs, Mairu grinning openly at Shizuo, and Kururi hiding a little behind Izaya. “I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into by asking me to bring them.”

“It'll be fine. My mom's good with kids,” Shizuo says.

“You have a brother, right, Shizu-nii?” Mairu asks. “Is he cute? Is he cuter than you?”

“He's too old for you,” Shizuo says immediately, and Mairu rolls her eyes.

“I'll get _older_. That's how time works!”

“Mairu, can't you wait until we're inside to become a pest?” Izaya asks, and he doesn't even flinch when Mairu bites his leg.

Shizuo has been to Izaya's house plenty of times. Izaya's parents are never home, and Shizuo hasn't even seen pictures of them, but he's gotten very close to the twins, who always demand to be picked up and toted around. Usually, Izaya will disappear for extended periods of time to work on dinner, so Shizuo is used to talking to the young girls, but sometimes they still take him by surprise with their boldness.

“This is a nice place, Shizu-nii!” Mairu says as she prances inside. Kururi shuffles after her, tugging at Mairu's shirt from behind when she catches up. “It's all warm inside! How many people live here? Lots? Your parents are here? Where's your brother?”

“Cat,” Kururi mutters.

“Yes, Iza-nii says you have a cat! Where is she? We can meet her before your brother!”

Izaya sighs and toes his shoes off before giving Shizuo an exasperated look.

“We would've been earlier, but Mairu tangled her hair into a giant knot, and it took me a half hour to work it out.”

“I was back-combing it! For volume!” Mairu protests.

“I told you not to touch your hair. You're lucky I didn't have to cut it,” Izaya says. He looks at Shizuo. “I'm good at untangling things.”

Shizuo finds himself looking at Izaya's hands, and he quickly looks away, his face heating.

“Izaya-kun!” Shizuo's mom hurries to Izaya and hugs him. Izaya always looks so shocked by this, but he always manages to school his features before she gets a good look at him. “I'm glad you came over. And your sisters! Finally, I can meet them!”

“You're pretty,” Mairu says. “Are you old enough to have a kid as old as Shizu-nii?”

“Young,” Kururi adds, and Shizuo's mom coos at them before leading them into the kitchen to help her finish dinner.

“Ugh,” Izaya says, stepping around Shizuo to the living room. “You'd think I never take them anywhere, but I do all I can to keep them away from me. They spend all day with other people, but they treat your house like an exhibit.” He waves at Kasuka, who offers his own soft greeting.

As usual, Dango makes her way downstairs. She always makes an appearance when she hears Izaya's voice. She's infatuated with him, and the feeling seems to be mutual. Izaya leans down and picks her up, and she lounges in his arms, her eyes closed as she purrs loudly.

“You should probably bolt before my sisters see you,” Izaya says, and Shizuo can't tell if he's talking to Dango or Kasuka, but it's probably both of them. Izaya turns to Kasuka. “They might not let go of you.”

“I think I'll manage,” Kasuka says, and Izaya snorts.

“Your funeral.”

The sound of laughter rings from the kitchen, and then a loud clatter. Izaya makes a face and lets Dango out of his arms before shuffling towards the kitchen. Dango trots along after him, her tail swaying.

“Kitty!” Mairu's voice exclaims, and then Dango is running back upstairs, Mairu chasing after her.

“Mairu, she's going to scratch you,” Izaya says, appearing behind the little girl. He swipes her up and ignores her kicking. “Can't you behave as if you have a brain?”

“I wanna pet her!” Mairu hisses, and then she freezes when she looks up and sees Kasuka. Shizuo suddenly has a bad feeling.

“You're _hot!”_ Mairu shouts, and she fights Izaya's grip more aggressively. “Kururi! Kururiiiii, come in here!”

Huffing, Shizuo steps forward and helps Izaya wrangle her. Izaya gives him a grateful look, and then he's narrowing his eyes at Mairu, lowering his voice.

“If you don't behave, we're leaving. I mean it. You can go to bed with no dinner, and you'll never pet the cat _or_ meet Shizu-chan's brother, you hear me?”

“You're such an asshole,” Mairu whines, her eyes tearing behind her glasses.

“I think everyone will agree I've been indulgent enough with you already,” Izaya says, and then he speaks in a normal voice. “You can go back to the kitchen with your sister.”

Mairu pouts, sniffling slightly, and Shizuo puts her down. She runs into the kitchen, and Izaya visibly deflates once she's out of sight.

“Sorry,” he says. He seems incredibly tired. “I'd say she isn't always like this, but she is.”

“She's usually not this bad,” Shizuo says.

“It's not often she gets to go to other people's houses. Plus, your place is lively. She isn't used to it.”

“Seems like your place is probably more lively than mine,” Shizuo says, thinking of all the chaos under one roof. Shizuo is the only strange one in his own family, but all of the Orihara children seem to be eccentric in their own way.

“Mm. Not really,” Izaya says shortly, and he makes his way upstairs, to Shizuo's room. Shizuo follows after him like always, his heart racing to know he'll be _alone_ with Izaya.

Izaya is on the bed when Shizuo enters his room. He's always taken aback with the sight of Izaya like this, familiar, and yet not at all. Sometimes when Shizuo thinks of Izaya, he still sees the prick throwing knives, and other times Izaya is like this, unguarded, comfortable, too fucking pretty to look at. Shizuo's mouth feels dry as he sits next to Izaya.

“I hate to leave them with your mom, but I think Mairu will behave now. She's been chattering about meeting your family since I got home today. She's just really excited.”

“I think sometimes my mom wishes there were more girls in the house. It's fine,” Shizuo says, and Izaya grins at him.

“It's still weird, isn't it? Being nice to each other.”

“I like being— I mean. I like this much better. Don't you?” Shizuo asks.

“Yes,” Izaya says, and there's a sort of softness to it. He looks at Shizuo through his eyelashes, and Shizuo feels like he might combust. “You didn't invite us over because you feel sorry for us, right?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Shizuo says quickly.

“I don't like pity,” Izaya continues, and it doesn't sound like he's talking about Shizuo. “Our parents aren't around, boohoo. We don't want for anything. It irritates me when people don't mind their own business.”

“Izaya.”

“Besides, they're not bad people. They just have to work, and then there are _three_ of us to support, so what else are they supposed to do? I work, you know, on my own things, so as soon as school is over, they can stop worrying about me—“ Izaya is babbling quickly, something he does when he's trying to get his point across. Shizuo reaches out and takes Izaya's hand in his, squeezes. Izaya shuts up immediately.

“I don't pity you, and neither does my mom. She just wanted to cook for you to thank you for...being my friend, I guess. I invite you over because I like you. That's all, really.”

“You like me,” Izaya repeats, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Yes.” Shizuo can't really elaborate on that, but there's a thrill to Izaya's perceptiveness in knowing Izaya can piece it together for himself.

“Okay,” Izaya says, and then he's balancing on his knees, leaning forward until his lips press against Shizuo's. “That's fine, then.”

Shizuo places his hands on either side of Izaya's face before kissing him harder. Izaya's lips are soft, and his skin is warm, and Shizuo finds himself suddenly insatiable for everything Izaya can possibly give him. He tugs Izaya closer until Izaya is on top of him, and their kisses deepen from soft, unsure pecks to messy, _hungry_. Izaya gasps when Shizuo's hand moves down, trails to the hem of Izaya's shirt and lifts. Shizuo doesn't take it off, doesn't dare with so many people in the house, but he does slide his hand across Izaya's skin, marveling at the fact Izaya is letting him.

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya murmurs. He's shivering in Shizuo's grasp, and he moans when Shizuo's hand settles over his chest, fingers playing with Izaya's nipple.

“I want you, Izaya,” Shizuo tells him earnestly. Izaya looks radiant like this, skin flushed, eyes dark, lips red and wet.

“Why couldn't you tell me this when we were at _my_ house?” Izaya asks, moaning again when Shizuo arches up against him, pressing their hips together. “No...no parents at my house...”

“Sorry,” Shizuo mumbles, and then he's devouring Izaya's mouth once more. They're tangled together, and Shizuo thinks maybe he'll just have Izaya anyway, family be damned, but he doesn't want it to be like this. He wants to take his time, to actually _look_ at Izaya's body and see what it is he's touching. Still, he keeps kissing Izaya, finding it almost impossible to stop now that they've started.

“Shizu-chan, we should...” Izaya starts, cutting off when they kiss again. Izaya looks dazed when he tries again. “Should stop...”

“Yeah,” Shizuo agrees, but he closes the distance between them again, and Izaya doesn't stop him. “Fuck...”

“Stop, stop, really, you're making me crazy,” Izaya says, and Shizuo laughs.

“You always make _me_ crazy, you shitty flea,” he says, and Izaya groans before kissing him again. They don't break apart until there's the sound of a throat clearing, and Shizuo looks up to see Kasuka standing in the doorway, straight faced.

“Dinner's ready,” he says, and then he turns and goes back downstairs.

“Ah,” Izaya says when they're alone again. “Well, that's a less exciting way to get rid of a hard-on, isn't it?”

“I guess so,” Shizuo mumbles into Izaya's neck, mortified his brother saw him in such a state with his supposed sworn enemy.

“Don't worry, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says. “You can fuck me later.”

Shizuo babbles wordlessly, his face on fire, and he winds up hitting Izaya with a pillow, almost knocking him through the wall in the process. Izaya just laughs.

Throughout dinner, the twins keep getting reminded to stop staring at Kasuka and eat. Izaya shares a few glances with Shizuo, but no one mentions anything about their absence earlier. Izaya converses easily with Shizuo's family, and he promises to come by with the twins again soon. By the time dinner is over, Dango has wandered into the room and relented to being pet by the twins, and when it's time for the Oriharas to leave, Izaya is holding Kururi in his arms, as she's fast asleep.

“You'll come again soon, right? You said.” Shizuo walks them to the door. Izaya laughs as he toes his shoes on and instructs Mairu to grab Kururi's shoes for him.

“You're coming over to my place first,” he says, and Shizuo wishes he could kiss Izaya goodbye.

“Shizu-nii, can you bring Kasuka over?” Mairu asks.

“Shizu-chan and I would like to be alone sometimes, you know?” Izaya says, and Mairu pouts.

“I'll come over tomorrow,” Shizuo promises, already eager to taste Izaya again.

“Good,” Izaya says. He winks, and then he leaves with the twins in tow. Shizuo stands in the entryway, ecstatic about how the night went.

“I really like Izaya-kun,” his mom's voice says from directly behind him, and Shizuo jumps out of his skin.

“Uh— Yeah. He's great,” Shizuo sputters, flushing wildly.

“I approve,” his mom says, and she leaves him alone to wonder if maybe he was never being subtle at all.


	6. Sick Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "could i request a sick fic? your choice on who's sick!"

The weather has been steadily getting colder, but Shizuo has always ran hot, so it doesn't bother him much. He leaves in the morning with a coat on, and by the afternoon he's returning home with his coat discarded, tied around his waist. Walking around the city all day warms him up considerably, and he doesn't understand the fuss everyone makes about cold weather.

Izaya, on the other hand, is absolutely pitiful in the cold. Shizuo likes to make fun of Izaya for it, because Izaya is hardly threatening at _all_ when he's shivering too badly to keep his knife straight. Izaya has a multitude of coats, all ridiculously bulky, but sometimes he goes out in his normal coat and comes back as an icicle, stating he can't move normally in such constricting clothes.

Their first winter as a...whatever the hell they are passes normally. Shizuo works, goes home, sometimes finds Izaya in his apartment, sometimes goes to Izaya's. They're both pretty busy during the winter months, so it takes some work for their schedules to align. Shizuo never thinks about it much if Izaya is too busy to meet, as he knows he'll definitely see the informant later.

_This_ winter is different, as Shizuo moved in with Izaya during the summer months, and he gets to see firsthand just how badly Izaya is affected by the cold.

The heat stays on, but Izaya's apartment gets drafty. Izaya carries a little space heater around with him to wherever he's setting up for the day, and Shizuo has witnessed Namie fighting with Izaya over it more than once, arguing that he has to share. Whenever Namie leaves for the day, Izaya will go upstairs and reappear with one of Shizuo's sweaters on. Shizuo has gotten used to sharing his clothes, and he adores the way the sleeves hang over Izaya's hands, the way the hem goes almost to his knees.

On the days Shizuo comes home late, he looks forward to his greeting from Izaya. Izaya will stop whatever he's doing and pad over to Shizuo, usually dragging a blanket along with him, and he'll curl into Shizuo, demanding to be picked up and toted around. He says he loves how warm Shizuo is, and Shizuo tries to be annoyed by it, but he can't seem to manage it. Izaya's skin is always cold, especially his nose and his hands, so Shizuo just tries his best to keep Izaya warm. Besides, Izaya is light, and Shizuo reasons that if he's carrying Izaya around, it means Izaya has less time to cause trouble.

After one particularly hectic day, Shizuo arrives home from work later than normal. They wound up looking for some jackass all around the city, and it ended up being a wild goose chase. Shizuo is annoyed by the whole thing, but he's looking forward to Izaya clinging to him, so needless to say he's put off when Izaya doesn't greet him. He frowns, wondering if Izaya isn't home yet, but his shoes are in their usual spot in the entryway.

“Flea?” he calls. It's quiet, but the TV is on, filling the space with a low level hum. Shizuo walks over to it and is surprised to find Izaya curled on the couch, buried in blankets, fast asleep.

It's not unusual to find Izaya napping. Izaya doesn't sleep well at night, so he'll pass out on his desk, on the couch, even on the floor sometimes in a giant patch of sunlight. Shizuo is used to the catnaps, but Izaya is always a light sleeper, always on alert, so the sound of the door opening would usually be enough to rouse him.

“Flea,” Shizuo says again, sitting beside Izaya on the couch. Izaya doesn't stir, but he hums softly when Shizuo's fingers thread through his hair. Shizuo is surprised to find Izaya's hair is wet. Did he pass out after a shower? Upon further inspection, Shizuo realizes it's sweat. Izaya is burning up.

He gathers Izaya to him, arranging them so Izaya's head is resting in the crook of Shizuo's neck. Izaya's whole body is sweaty and hot, and it takes a little while for him to wake up.

“Shizu...?” Izaya asks in a small voice, and Shizuo holds him closer.

“Are you sick?” Shizuo asks. He tries to think whether Izaya was behaving differently earlier, but there weren't any real indicators.

“'S just a little cold,” Izaya says, and he burrows closer to Shizuo. “You're late.”

“Sorry. It's been a long day.” Shizuo runs his hands along Izaya's back. “Did you eat anything?”

Izaya makes a noise that could mean anything.

“I can make you something.”

“Don't go,” Izaya says, and he clings a little tighter. Shizuo bites his lip in worry. He never gets sick, so he doesn't have the slightest idea how Izaya is feeling, but Kasuka used to get sick pretty often, so Shizuo knows how to deal with it.

“I'm not going anywhere. You need to eat. Do you have any medicine here?”

Again, Izaya makes a small noise and otherwise doesn't offer anything. Shizuo stays where he is and holds Izaya to him until it's clear Izaya is once again dead to the world. Gently, Shizuo lowers Izaya to the couch cushions and covers him up. He goes into the kitchen and grabs some leftovers from the fridge, microwaves enough for them both, and carries it back to the couch. He sits beside Izaya and rouses him once more.

“Hey, c'mon, eat something. It'll help.”

Izaya sits up and takes a small bite of teriyaki before he leans onto Shizuo, pressing into his side. Shizuo frowns and takes his own bite, and when he offers more to Izaya, Izaya turns his head away like a baby.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says sternly, feeling out of his element. Izaya is never like this. Sure, he'll latch to Shizuo pretty often, but he'll also poke and prod at Shizuo the entire time, make himself a nuisance, take up a lot more space than it seems like he should for his size. Izaya is childish, but he's never pitiful by any means. _This_ Izaya is extremely pitiful.

“Tastes bad,” Izaya mutters. He rubs his face into Shizuo's sleeve, moans when Shizuo offers him a sip of water. “Stop putting stuff in my face.”

“It taste fine. You're sick.”

“You're sick.”

Shizuo grumbles and eats enough for both of them. They didn't have time to stop for lunch, just ate some protein bars Vorona offered them. Shizuo will have to find the brand, but he's pretty sure they were Russian. He'll ask her about it later.

By the time he's finished, Izaya is asleep again. Shizuo considers waking him to take some medicine, but he doesn't want to get bitched at, and he thinks sleep is probably the best thing for Izaya at this point. He decides to carry Izaya to bed and if he's not any better by the morning, Shizuo will call Shinra.

***

The next morning, Shizuo wakes up to find Izaya is entirely underneath him. At some point in the night, Shizuo must have rolled over, and for whatever reason, Izaya accepted it. Shizuo untangles himself and feels Izaya's forehead, winces at the heat he feels.

“Flea. Hey, wake up.” Shizuo shakes him gently, and Izaya moans, opens his eyes into tiny slivers. “Want me to call Shinra?”

“No,” Izaya says, and he scoots closer to Shizuo. “Don't go.”

“I have to work. You should stay in bed, though. Want me to call Namie and tell her not to come today?” He pets Izaya's hair, his heart clenching at Izaya's little whimper.

“Please stay with me...” Izaya buries his face into Shizuo's stomach, his fingers clenching the fabric of Shizuo's shirt.

“I can't miss work, not right now. There's a dangerous guy we're tracking down, and if something happened 'cause I wasn't there...” Shizuo's brow furrows. He's worried about Izaya, and he wants to stay with him. “I'll call Shinra and I'll be home as soon as we find the guy, okay?”

“Don't call Shinra,” Izaya says, and he lets go of Shizuo, curls into a ball with a dejected look on his face. “I can take care of myself.”

“Then get up and take some medicine,” Shizuo huffs. He reaches for Izaya, but Izaya jerks away from him. Annoyed, Shizuo stands and gets ready for work, and by the time he's dressed for the day, Izaya is already asleep again.

Shizuo tells himself to stop worrying. Izaya is a grown man, and if he says it's nothing, it probably is. Still, his gut churns as he walks to where he's meeting Tom and Vorona for the day, and when he arrives, he pulls his phone out, sends his mother a text for her spicy chicken soup recipe. It works wonders for sickness, and Kasuka used to love it, even when it made his nose run and eyes water. It'll help Izaya too, and maybe it'll be enough for Izaya to get over being pissed off.

***

It ends up being another late day. They find the guy Tom is looking for, who has a knife on him, and Shizuo winds up bashing the guy's face into a wall. He has a lot of frustration to work through, and he's disappointed the guy isn't even a challenge. He leaves soon after, stops by the store for the ingredients his mom sent him, and then he's hurrying home, hoping Izaya is feeling better.

Izaya is on the couch again when Shizuo steps inside. He's sitting up, which Shizuo thinks is a good sign, but when he gets closer, he finds Izaya is asleep, his head tilted against the back of the couch. Shizuo smiles and strokes Izaya's cheek, but he freezes when he feels how hot Izaya is.

“Flea?” Shizuo shakes Izaya, and his eyes widen when Izaya's body merely falls over into the cushions of the couch. “Oh, fuck. Izaya? Izaya!” he shakes Izaya more forcefully, but when Izaya still doesn't wake, he panics. He gets his phone out, frantically calls Shinra, babbles something that probably doesn't make sense, but Shinra cheerily says he's on the way. Shizuo picks Izaya up and cradles him, tries to convince himself Izaya is fine. He blinks away tears when he thinks of the way Izaya clung to him and asked him to stay earlier. Did Izaya really feel terrible the whole time? And Shizuo just left him there to go punch some low life?

By the time Shinra arrives, Shizuo is close to hysterics. Shinra nags him to go away, to cook or something, and Shizuo is grateful for the reminder of the soup ingredients, which are just sitting on the floor by the couch. Shizuo busies himself, and by the time the soup is covered with a lid and simmering, Shizuo is pacing a hole through the floor.

“He's fine,” Shinra says as he steps into the kitchen. “Temperature was around 104, which is terribly dangerous, but I gave him a shot to bring it down. He probably has the flu, since it's going around. I think Kadota-kun's friends are sick with it, too.”

“Fuck. I shouldn't have left him,” Shizuo says.

“Izaya-kun is an adult. There's only so much you can do for him. Anyway, there isn't much to do for the flu besides wait for it to pass. Give him plenty of fluids and some of these to keep his fever down.” Shinra hands Shizuo a bottle of pills. “I'll yell at him later when he's not delirious.”

“Yell at him?” Shizuo asks.

“Izaya-kun is sickly, so he should've called me sooner. He always gets sick around this time of year because he doesn't take care of himself. Lack of sleep and sunlight will do that to a person.” Shinra smiles, putting a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. “Don't beat yourself up over it. He's a glutton for punishment, you know?”

Shizuo doesn't like any of what Shinra is saying, and when he leaves, Shizuo goes back to the couch and curls behind Izaya, waiting for Izaya to wake up.

An hour later, Izaya stirs. He rolls over and nuzzles into Shizuo's chest, a soft sigh escaping him. Shizuo hugs him tighter, kisses his hair.

“You awake?” he asks softly.

“Mm,” Izaya hums.

“You scared the fuck out of me.”

“I did?” Izaya's hand runs along Shizuo's side, his fingers curling in the fabric of Shizuo's shirt. “Why?”

“You passed out. Shinra said your temperature was dangerously high. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me you felt so bad?”

“It's just a cold,” Izaya mutters, and Shizuo growls at him.

“It's not a fucking cold. How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me how you feel?”

Izaya looks up at him, confusion clear in his expression. Shizuo glowers at him in return, and Izaya looks down.

“You're busy. I didn't think it was anything to worry about,” he says.

Shizuo opens his mouth to argue about how stupid that is, but he stops himself and thinks about what he knows about Izaya. Izaya was often left alone to care for himself and his sisters, and when he was sick, he probably didn't have anyone to go to. Shizuo thinks back to when he was a kid, when he would actually get sick, and the way his parents would let him sleep with them. His anger evaporates, and he leans in, kisses Izaya's lips gently.

“Tell me, okay? I should've stayed with you today. I just didn't know it was this bad.” He presses his forehead to Izaya's. “I'm making you some soup, and you're gonna eat some.”

“Okay,” Izaya says, still confused.

“And I'm going to run you a bath. You smell like sweat.”

“Do I?” Izaya sniffs himself. “I think my sense of smell is gone.”

“The soup will help with that. It's spicy. Good for clearing sinuses.”

Izaya nods, and Shizuo lifts him up, carries him to the bathroom. He winds up getting into the tub with Izaya, who is too weak to really sit up properly or wash himself. Shizuo washes Izaya's hair for him, carefully avoiding his eyes, and when they're both clean, he helps Izaya dry and dress, carries Izaya back downstairs to the couch.

“Your temperature is down a lot,” Shizuo says, smiling at Izaya. Izaya's hair is a mess, and the big sweater he's wearing, one of Shizuo's, is sliding to reveal a little of his shoulder. Shizuo hands Izaya a blanket and goes to stir the soup, which is starting to fill the apartment with a delicious aroma Izaya says he can't smell.

While it cooks, they curl together on the couch, some cheesy movie playing on the TV. Shizuo calls Tom and says he can't come in the next day, and Izaya argues that Shizuo didn't have to do that, but he looks far too pleased for Shizuo to take it seriously. When the movie ends, Shizuo announces the soup is ready, and to his delight, Izaya eats it ravenously.

“Spicy,” Izaya says, his nose running while he eats. Shizuo grins at him and hands him a napkin.

“Can you taste it? Or just the spice?”

“Little of both,” Izaya says, and when he asks for seconds, Shizuo gladly obliges.

They go to bed after eating, and Izaya is quickly out like a light, which in itself is unusual. Shizuo doesn't think he's ever seen Izaya sleep this much. He drifts off with Izaya in his arms, and in the morning, he wakes up to find he's on top of Izaya once more. He snorts in amusement and rolls off, and Izaya immediately whines and paws for him.

“Don't go,” Izaya says, and he latches to Shizuo.

“Not going anywhere, flea,” Shizuo promises, and he winds up being pulled back on top of Izaya, who is clearly using him as a heavy blanket. “Are you feeling better?”

“Mm... A little. Still feel gross.”

Shizuo grins at the honest answer, and he kisses Izaya's neck. He hates that Izaya feels bad, but he's glad to know it all the same.


	7. Slimy Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello yes I am requesting jealous Shizuo from you stat :3"

Shizuo thinks it's odd how clingy and possessive Shinra is with Izaya.

Sure, he's seen Shinra act completely unhinged over Celty for the majority of the time they've known each other, but there's always been an edge there about Izaya, too, from the first time Shinra ever even mentioned the flea. Shizuo doesn't remember the exact words, but the gist was that Izaya was Shinra's friend from middle school, Shinra wanted them all to be friends, and he wanted to make it clear Izaya was _his_ friend _first._

Shizuo didn't think much of it at the time. Shinra had always been a weirdo, and it wasn't like Shizuo was interested in being chummy with anyone. When he _met_ Izaya, the two of them came to blows immediately, and Shinra expressed relief about it, saying something along the lines of, _“oh, good, you'll both still like me more than each other.”_

Still, Shinra has never treated Shizuo the way he treats Izaya, and Shizuo often wonders the reason for that. Supposedly Shinra is head over heels for Celty, and Izaya is a black-hearted weasel with some kind of god complex, so it's not like anything is happening between them... Right?

There are rare occasions where Shizuo and Izaya can be near each other, but only with other people around. Sometimes they'll have lunch together with Shinra and Kadota, and while Shizuo isn't _pleasant_ to Izaya, he can at least refrain from bashing Izaya's face in.

Today is one of those oddities. Izaya is being pretty docile, all things considered. He looks tired, is reading a book with his legs tilted into Kadota's lap, who seems to be ignoring it. Shinra keeps glancing at Izaya, a pout on his face.

“Aren't you going to eat anything, Izaya-kun?” he asks.

“Nope. Big breakfast,” Izaya says, and he turns a page in his book.

“You look sleepy,” Shinra says, leaning closer. Izaya grimaces and leans away.

“Would you get out of my face? I'm reading.”

Shinra pouts again, mutters something under his breath. Shizuo takes a bite of his own lunch and blinks when he feels something in his lap. He looks down to see it's one of Izaya's feet.

“I-za-yaaaaaa,” he growls shoving Izaya's foot away from him. “Get the fuck off me.”

“What's that?” Izaya asks, looking up. He grins at Shizuo. “Oh, did I put my foot on you? Sorry about that, Shizu-chan, it was an accident.”

“Like hell it was,” Shizuo hisses, glaring into Izaya's smug face. “Touch me again and die.”

“Tempting!” Izaya says.

“Guys,” Kadota groans. “C'mon, let's just have a peaceful lunch.”

“He started it,” Shizuo mumbles, going back to eating. He doesn't look at Izaya again until he notices Izaya is starting to nod off, his body jerking each time he tries to wake himself.

“Did you stay up all night or something?” Kadota asks, nudging Izaya with his elbow.

“Of course he did,” Shinra answers for Izaya. He reaches out and tugs Izaya towards himself, away from Kadota. “He always stays up all night! He's a menace.”

“Shut up, Shinra,” Izaya says, but he allows himself to be tucked against Shinra's side. He leans his head on Shinra's shoulder, and within minutes, his body is lax with sleep.

“You shouldn't touch him,” Shizuo says, and when the other two look at him curiously, he looks down at his lap. “His crazy might be contagious.”

“It's fine,” Shinra says, waving his hand in Shizuo's direction. “Izaya-kun is actually cuddly when he's sleepy.”

“You two are pretty close,” Kadota says, speaking Shizuo's thoughts. “You went to the same middle school, right?”

“That's right! I had to practically beg him to be friends with me, which is funny, because he didn't have other friends at all. You'd think he would've wanted at least one, but he acted like it was a big inconvenience.” Shinra tilts his head into Izaya's, nuzzling at him. Shizuo clenches his fists and can't think of a reason for it.

“Like this, it's hard to think of him as the little terror he is,” Kadota says.

“Should throw his ass off the roof before he wakes up,” Shizuo says, and he grumbles when Kadota shoves him playfully.

“Just let him be,” Kadota says with a laugh.

As the lunch period continues, Izaya stays sleeping peacefully, his features oddly innocent. Shizuo keeps glancing at him without meaning to. It's just a surreal situation, seeing Izaya like this, completely relaxed and without any malice on his face. Shizuo wonders if Izaya's hair is as soft as it looks, and then he gets pissed at himself for even thinking such a thing.

“He's cute, right?” Shinra asks, and it takes Shizuo a moment to realize Shinra is talking to him.

“Fuck no!” Shizuo snaps, and Shinra smiles.

“You don't think so? I do.” Shinra reaches up and pets through Izaya's hair, and Izaya makes a noise that has Shizuo's blood boiling. “A lot of people do! He gets confessions every day, from girls _and_ guys.”

“Really?” Kadota asks while Shizuo seethes in rage. “He never mentions them.”

“Well, he doesn't return their affections. Too bad for them all, but it's better for me that way!” Shinra nuzzles Izaya again. “I can keep him to myself!”

“You're a creepy bastard,” Shizuo says.

“I thought you had a girl?” Kadota asks, confused.

“Oh, Celty is my everything! We'll get married one day, mark my words! But that doesn't mean I'll let Izaya-kun go so easily. He's mine, too!”

“You're crazy, man,” Kadota says, shaking his head.

“What's up with that? How can you have two people you like? That's selfish and _weird_ , you little rat! Are you some kind of two-timer?!” Shizuo's voice rises as he talks, and Izaya jerks awake, his eyes focusing on Shizuo.

“Shizu-chan, do you have to _scream?_ I wasn't even doing anything to you.” Izaya yawns widely, moving away from Shinra.

“He's just upset that you're so close to me, Izaya-kun! It's easy to see he's jealous,” Shinra chirps.

“Do you want to fucking DIE?!” Shizuo snaps his chopsticks in half, and Shinra bows, apologizing profusely.

“We aren't close, Shinra,” Izaya says, rolling his eyes. “Don't plant such ideas. What would your headless wife say?”

“Celty knows we're friends! She's the one who wanted me to have friends, remember?” Shinra lifts up and throws his arms around Izaya. “I was just telling them that you're all mine! It's true, right? Tell them!”

“I never agreed to be _yours,”_ Izaya huffs, but he doesn't try to break free. That in itself has Shizuo seeing red once more. “You have twisted ideas of friendship, don't you?”

“And you don't?” Shinra asks, and for a second, his expression is so flea-like that Shizuo has to resist the urge to throw something at him.

“I don't have any views on friendship,” Izaya says easily, and he finally pushes Shinra away. “Now if you'll excuse me...” He stands and makes his way towards the roof entrance. Shinra immediately clamors after him.

“Wait for me!” The idiot goes and latches onto Izaya's arm, and the two of them disappear from sight.

“You okay?” Kadota asks, and Shizuo turns to him.

“Huh?”

“You broke your chopsticks.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry.”

“I get it. We hang out with weird people.” Kadota shrugs. “I'm just glad Shinra doesn't follow me around like that. I don't know how Izaya tolerates it.”

Shizuo doesn't know either, but he damn sure doesn't like it.

***

As it turns out, Shizuo runs into Izaya again that afternoon.

It's clear Izaya didn't plan on it. In fact, Izaya doesn't even notice Shizuo at first. He's looking down at his phone, a little frown on his face. Shizuo smiles widely and lifts the nearest thing that isn't tied down, which happens to be a trash can. He launches it at Izaya, who looks up just in time to dodge it. Of fucking course.

“I-za-ya-kuuuuuuuun,” Shizuo calls, moving closer.

“Shizu-chan! Are you following me around today?” Izaya asks, his eyes glinting playfully.

“Just followed your trail of stench.” Shizuo stops walking and jams his hands in his pockets as he leers at Izaya. “Whatcha up to, flea? Ruining some lives?”

“Something like that,” Izaya says, then his eyes widen. “Say, Shizu-chan, you have a sweet tooth, don't you? Do you know of a bakery around here?”

“A bakery?” Shizuo asks, taken aback. “Why? Are you gonna plant a bomb there or something?”

“ _No,_ you idiot. I've got to pick up a cake before it's time to get my sisters.”

“Oh.” Shizuo doesn't really have much to say to that. He's never seen Izaya's little sisters, but he knows from Shinra that Izaya takes care of them more often than not. “Yeah, there's one down there on the corner. They sell milk bread I like.”

Izaya begins walking away without another word, and for whatever reason, Shizuo finds himself following after him.

“I don't have time to play with you today!” Izaya lilts. “You can occupy yourself for one day, can't you?”

“Fuck you. I want milk bread now.”

Izaya laughs but doesn't argue against it. They actually manage to step inside together and wait for their purchases to be boxed up, and as they walk back outside, Shizuo think it would be easy to mistake them as friends.

“What's the cake for, anyway?” Shizuo asks. “Is it their birthday?” He can't help but think Izaya's parents should be the ones doing this, if so. Shizuo's mom always makes his cake.

“No, I promised them a surprise if they behaved all week. I'm used to getting phone calls about their antics, so I've started bribing them. It works surprisingly well.” Izaya pauses after he says so, like he doesn't know why he's talking to Shizuo at all.

Well, that makes two of them.

“Your parents are gone a lot, right?” Shizuo asks, curious in spite of himself. “Shinra mentioned.”

“Shinra is a gossip,” Izaya says with a sigh. “He shouldn't talk about me so much, especially to _you.”_

“As if I wanted to know! He's always blabbing about you, though. It's like he thinks you're his pet or something.”

“Or something,” Izaya repeats. He snorts. “Shinra is a friend, nothing more.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should tell _him_ that,” Shizuo mumbles, and Izaya grins.

“What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Are you jealous that Shinra doesn't hang onto you like he does me?”

“I'd kill him if he did,” Shizuo says.

“Ah,” Izaya says, and his grin stretches wider. “You don't have to worry! You're the only one I like to play with.”

“That's not— What!” Shizuo sputters, feeling his face heat up. “That's not what I meant, either! It's just that if he has someone already, he shouldn't keep you from finding someone else! That's all!”

“Mm.” Izaya stops walking and turns to Shizuo, his gaze still playful. “This is where we separate. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo watches Izaya go, considers throwing the remainder of his milk bread at him, but ends up deciding against it. It's really good, after all, and Izaya isn't worth it.

***

The next day, Izaya looks even more tired than before. There are dark circles under his eyes, and he doesn't even bother puling out a book as he sits next to Kadota.

“No lunch today either?” Shinra asks.

“Too tired to eat,” Izaya says, and he leans into Kadota, closing his eyes. “Wake me up when lunch is over.”

“Izaya-kuuuuun, lean on me,” Shinra whines, and Izaya swats at him.

“Shizu-chan gets jealous when you touch me,” Izaya says, and he opens his eyes to grin at Shizuo. “It's just Dota-chin, so you shouldn't care, right?”

“I don't care anyway,” Shizuo hisses, but as time drags on, and as Izaya falls deeper into sleep, Shizuo has to admit he still doesn't like it. He winds up breaking his chopsticks again.


	8. Slimy Shinra Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I am now requesting Shinra purposely fanning the flames of Shizuo and Izaya's rivalry throughout high school because he doesn't want either of his friends to like each other more than they like him. Bonus points if Shizuo and Izaya do start dating after high school and Shinra is not a happy camper!"

Shizuo sees less and less of Izaya at school.

Shinra blabs all the time about Izaya and his illegal activities. Apparently Izaya is building some kind of network with the Yakuza and other groups Shizuo despises. Sounds just like the conniving little bastard, and Shizuo only hopes Izaya gets what he deserves in the end.

Rarely, Shizuo will see Izaya in the halls at school. He still shows up for test days, aces them, and then dips out before anyone can miss him. Shizuo wonders how the hell Izaya gets away with it, but everyone seems to find Izaya charming, and Izaya has a reputation for being a genius as well as being a menace.

“He's won awards for poetry, you know?” Shinra says one afternoon, unprovoked, of course.

“That doesn't seem like the kind of thing Izaya would want us knowing,” Kadota replies, and Shinra just laughs.

“Well then he should be here to stop me!”

Shizuo tries to think of Izaya being the kind of guy to write poems. Does he paint, too? Does he spend hours in his room creating things just to destroy them later? _That_ sounds more like Izaya.

“What's with that fond expression?” Shinra asks, turning so he can face Shizuo. He's walking backwards, and Shizuo scowls at him in return. “Do you miss Izaya-kun?”

“Do you want to die today, Shinra?”

“If you kill me, Celty will avenge me!”

“I don't think she'd mind all that much, actually,” Shizuo huffs. “I hope the flea stays gone. I hope he's dead.”

“Mm, you say that, but I think you're bored without him! You've been even quicker to anger than normal without him around,” Shinra says with a pout.

Shizuo considers this. It's true that he's more on edge when Izaya isn't here, but that's because he's waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Izaya to come back with some catastrophe up his sleeve. Not to mention without Izaya, Shizuo doesn't have much of an outlet for his anger. He still gets in fights, but no one can really stand up to him, and most people in the school are so afraid of him that they don't even brush against him in passing.

“Shut up,” Shizuo says.

Shinra scrutinizes Shizuo's face, and then he's grinning innocently.

“He's probably plotting something for you,” Shinra says. “He really hates you, you know?”

“Shinra, come on,” Kadota says, lifting a hand. “Izaya isn't even here. Why're you trying to rile Shizuo up?”

“I'm not! I'm only saying! You're right to be on edge, Shizuo-kun, that's all. Just keep your guard up!”

Later, when Shinra breaks off from them to head home, Kadota turns to Shizuo.

“Hey, don't listen to Shinra. I don't think what he said was even true.”

“Huh?” Shizuo asks. He was thinking about what Izaya could be planning, so it takes him a moment to comprehend what Kadota said.

“It's just that he...” Kadota rubs the back of his neck as if he feels awkward. “I don't think Izaya plots every second of his time around you, you know? I'm not saying he's not an asshole to you, and I'm not saying he doesn't like to mess with you, but I really think Shinra is exaggerating. He's like that.”

“Why would he?” Shizuo asks.

“Because he has a thing for Izaya and he's worried you do, too.”

Shizuo makes a face, and Kadota laughs loudly, his hands going up in surrender.

“I'm just saying, don't read into it, okay? Don't think about Izaya so much, man, it's exactly what he wants from you.”

Kadota leaves then, and Shizuo is left frowning on the sidewalk, wondering why the hell anyone would think he has a thing for the flea.

***

The next month drags on. Exams are around the corner, and graduation not long after that. They're all pretty busy, and Shizuo enjoys the peace of not being jumped around every corner of the city. Apparently even Izaya is too busy to scheme anything.

Shizuo is on his way home one day when something hits him in the back of his head. He growls and turns, catching the object before it can hit the ground. It's a candy bar?

“Hi there, Shizu-chan!” Izaya lilts. Shizuo growls at him.

“Why the fuck did you throw this at me?”

“Someone gave it to me and I don't care for that kind of chocolate. You like sweets, don't you?” Izaya asks.

“You poisoned it,” Shizuo says.

“It's in the wrapper, you idiot. Fine, don't eat it then. Don't say I never tried to be nice to you!” Izaya sighs dramatically and hunches over like he might fall in the floor. “To think, I spent my own money on that.”

“You just said someone gave it to you.”

“Did I?” Izaya grins. “Ah, well. Someone spent their money on it.”

“Where the hell have you been? Are you trying to flunk out or something?” Shizuo asks. Izaya looks good, which isn't unusual, but he also looks well-rested for a change.

“Been busy, you know? Besides, there's no risk of me flunking. What's wrong, Shizu-chan, have you missed me?” Izaya bats his eyelashes, and Shizuo throws the chocolate bar back at him.

“Fuck off. I've actually enjoyed you being gone.”

“How cruel! You really do take me for granted!”

Shizuo huffs and starts to tell Izaya to go to Hell, but suddenly Shinra is there, tackling Izaya from behind.

“Izaya-kun! You haven't even been answering your phone!” Shinra says, his arms around Izaya's waist. “Maybe I was worried about you!”

“As if you worry about anyone other than yourself and your girlfriend,” Izaya says.

Shinra looks from Izaya to Shizuo. “Are you guys fighting already?”

“Of course we are! Shizu-chan likes to fight with me, don't you, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks.

“I hate everything about you,” Shizuo replies, his eyes still on Shinra's arms around Izaya.

“Isn't he charming?” Izaya asks Shinra, and then he's allowing himself to be dragged away. They pass by Shizuo, who lets them go, and Shizuo is in a bad mood for his entire walk home.

Later on, when he's changing from his uniform, he blinks in surprise as he feels something in his pocket. It's that damned candy bar. Izaya must have slipped it into his pants pocket when he passed by. Shizuo looks it over, unwraps it, and takes a bite.

It's actually his favorite kind.

***

The next day, he sees Izaya again. 

Izaya is easy to find, is set up in an empty classroom, a book in his hands. Shizuo stomps towards him, yanks the book away, and throws it out the window.

“Shizu-chan, I know the thought of learning infuriates you, but does the thought of _others_ learning really piss you off so much, too?”

“Shut the hell up. What are you doing in here?”

“Well, I _was_ reading...”

“Cut the shit.” Shizuo leans onto the desk, eyeing Izaya suspiciously. “What are you plotting, huh? It's been too quiet lately, and I don't trust it.”

Izaya blinks and tilts his head to the side.

Cute.

The thought makes Shizuo angry, and he winds up smacking the desk so it tips over.

“When I bother you, you get angry, and when I _don't_ bother you, you get angry,” Izaya says, pouting. “I think anger is just your default. Maybe you shouldn't blame other people for making you feel that way when it's clear you just _like_ being angry.”

Shizuo cracks his knuckles. “You want me to throw you after your book? You could be reunited in no time, you shitty louse.” He swings at Izaya, but Izaya sinks into the chair to dodge it, does some swanky little maneuver that has him sprinting out of the classroom. Shizuo chases after him, a wide smile on his face.

The other students clear the way for them, a few of them cheering. Shizuo and Izaya are infamous for this kind of thing, and the fact it's been so long only makes it more _fun._ Shizuo can't deny he likes chasing after Izaya, especially because catching him seems impossible. Shizuo doesn't worry about hurting him, doesn't worry about holding back.

He wonders if Izaya finds it fun, too.

They wind up outside the school, Shizuo throwing rocks at Izaya, who keeps dodging them, cackling as he does so. It occurs to Shizuo that they're really only playing around at this point, and that's when a teacher marches outside to yell at them. Izaya waggles his eyebrows at Shizuo over the teacher's shoulder, and Shizuo bites his lip to keep from laughing.

That afternoon, Shizuo finds himself walking alongside Izaya, Shinra, and Kadota. Shinra and Kadota are talking to Izaya about tests and school, and Shinra's hand is curled into Izaya's sleeve.

Shizuo speaks before he can think about it.

“Do you have to always be so goddamn touchy?”

“Ah, this again?” Shinra asks. “Does it really bother you so much?”

“You're in love with Celty. You shouldn't act like you're in love with Izaya, too.”

A silence hangs between them, but Izaya is smirking. Of course he is.

“Love!” Shinra laughs. “As if it's love! I told you already that Izaya is just mine! There's no love to it.”

“You really aren't nice, Shinra,” Izaya says, though he doesn't seem affected at all. “You've got the personality of a goblin.”

“Now _that's_ not nice,” Shinra replies, and he hugs Izaya's arm. “You like my personality!”

“It is kind of weird,” Kadota says, putting a calming hand on Shizuo's shoulder. “What does that even mean, that Izaya is yours?”

“It means he's mine! He doesn't like anyone else, and Celty won't accept my feelings just yet, so why shouldn't I have someone around that I like?” Shinra frowns like he doesn't get it, but then he goes back to nuzzling into Izaya, who tries to push him away to no avail. “Izaya-kun is pretty! And he's cuddly once you get past the sharp edges.”

“I will slit your throat and feed you to the plants.”

“You won't!”

“Whatever, man. It really is weird,” Kadota says with a shrug.

“Well, it doesn't concern either of you anyway,” Shinra says matter-of-factly. He tugs Izaya along, and Shizuo is so blinded by rage that he almost knocks over an unassuming businessman.

That night, Shizuo is pacing around the living room, angry for reasons he doesn't understand. Kasuka is watching with a bored expression.

“It's just fucking weird! How can you claim ownership of someone? Isn't it creepy? It's fucking creepy!” Shizuo grumbles and throws his hands up.

“Why does it bother you so much?” Kasuka asks. “If Izaya-san doesn't mind it, why do you?”

“Because!” Shizuo snaps. He doesn't elaborate, but Kasuka nods anyway.

“I see.”

“See what?”

“You like Izaya-san.”

If it was anyone else, Shizuo would snap their neck, but instead he freezes in place and stares at his little brother.

“What'd you say?” he asks.

“You like Izaya-san. It's kind of obvious, I guess. I just didn't think you liked him _this_ much,” Kasuka says.

“I do _not_ like that fucking—“

“Don't you?” Kasuka asks, and then he takes a sip of the tea he brought with him.

Shizuo opens his mouth, closes it again, and then roars in wordless rage. His mother rushes into the room and chastises him, so he goes into his room and screams into his pillow instead.

***

A few days pass before he sees Izaya again.

Izaya is in that same classroom, and when Shizuo enters, Izaya holds his book to him warily.

“This is a first edition, Shizu-chan, so if you throw this one, I'll be pretty—“

“You shouldn't let Shinra touch you like that. You know I hate it.”

“...Huh?”

“I told you before that I don't like it! He shouldn't claim ownership of you! Why do you let him? Doesn't it bother you?! He does it like you're not even a real person, like you're a doll!”

“Shizu-chan—“

“Does he do it _just_ to piss me off?! Is that what it's about?! I'll kill him! I'll kill him _and_ you!”

Izaya stands, and before Shizuo can say anything else, he feels soft pressure against his mouth. He blinks and pulls back to see Izaya is grinning, his face flushed.

“You're jealous,” Izaya says, and Shizuo growls, pulls Izaya into another kiss before he can think better of it.

“Don't like it,” Shizuo murmurs between their lips meeting. “Don't like it at all...”

“Why's that, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks, and he nips Shizuo's lip playfully.

“You fucking know why.”

He presses Izaya into the wall and devours his mouth, loves the way Izaya curls around him. It seems so simple now that they're kissing like this. Shizuo doesn't know how he didn't realize sooner that this is what he wanted.

“You don't want to share?” Izaya asks, and he laughs softly. “Selfish, aren't you?”

Shizuo kisses him again in answer, and Izaya shuts up instantly. That's a handy trick. Shizuo will definitely remember it.

When the day ends, and they're leaving the school together, Shizuo's eyes narrow as Shinra takes his usual spot beside Izaya and clings to his arm. With a growl, Shizuo lifts Izaya, pulling him into his own side.

“Touch him again and I'll break your arms,” he says to Shinra, who pouts very openly, wailing something about them not being allowed to like each other until Celty returns his feelings. Shizuo ignores him and focuses instead on the way Izaya feels beside him, exactly where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently making Shinra a creepy lil scumbag is my niche lmao


	9. Witchy Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know Halloween has long passed (*sob*) but what do you think of Izaya as a Witch? 🤔 (maybe with a side order of Shizuo being his beastly but also angry familiar? 😂😂😂)

The thing about humans is, they really do have more in common with wild animals than they'd like to believe. Izaya has always studied human behavior extensively, obsessively, and he's always excited when a completely civilized person gives into their instincts, usually in a moment of complete desperation. The four f's really are a universal truth, and while Izaya is captivated by humanity as a whole, he can't deny he feels a certain...thrill in knowing society could topple at any moment, with only the slightest push, and then people would show their true colors and what lengths they would go to in order to survive.

Thinking this over, Izaya lifts his eyes to the beast pacing around his apartment. It's late at night, obscenely early morning, actually, but neither of the occupants in the apartment have slept yet. It's close to sunrise, Izaya realizes, and Shizuo has still yet to kill him.

“You're letting me live again? How generous of you, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, and when Shizuo growls at him in answer, Izaya's lips curl into a small smile. Shizuo can't reply at length, of course. No werewolf in existence can speak when they're transformed.

Shizuo's body could be considered grotesque, but Izaya's never been squeamish, and he doesn't mind watching the huge monster walk in circles, his features lit only by the city lights streaming into the windows. His skin is dark and leathery, only some of it covered in thick, wiry fur. Shizuo's mouth is gaping and filled with sharp, jagged teeth, so many that it seems to be hard for Shizuo properly close it, thus making him leave drops of saliva in his wake. His eyes are the same color as normal, so dark they're practically a mirror for anyone who looks into them, but they're filled with bloodlust and hunger, instincts Shizuo would be acting on if not for Izaya's potion keeping him in his own mind.

“You could sleep, you know,” Izaya continues, watching with glee as Shizuo's ears perk towards Izaya, hearing him whether Shizuo wants to or not. “I'm not going to do anything to you. We seem to be in a truce, don't we? Unwilling companions.”

Shizuo snarls openly at that and makes his way over to the desk, looming over it and salivating onto Izaya's papers. Izaya merely looks up at him pleasantly, knowing Shizuo won't actually kill him. Shizuo is too afraid of being left alone to do so.

“Is it some kind of atonement? You think keeping yourself sleep deprived will help you feel better about what you are? It's actually only making it worse.” Izaya listens to Shizuo's deep, rumbling growl, and hears it for the question it really is. “I'm not awake because I want to be, Shizu-chan! It's not the same. You know I have insomnia. At the very least, I'm grateful for your company.”

Shizuo huffs and turns away from him then, going back to pacing. Izaya knows how cruel it is of him to act as if Shizuo has any choice to be here, but it hardly matters to Izaya why Shizuo is here. He's _here._ That's all Izaya needs.

It was months ago, another full moon. Izaya was fed up with Shizuo, wanted him gone for good. Shizuo wasn't rising to Izaya's challenges anymore, would actually ignore Izaya if they crossed paths on the street. More and more of Shizuo's time was spent with that _woman_ , that doe-eyed assassin, and Izaya decided he was done playing around. He hired some men, some higher-ups in the Yakuza, actually, and Shizuo fought as he always does, but he couldn't avoid the sharp teeth when they broke his skin and infected him with something that could never be cured.

It took two weeks for Shizuo to come to Izaya. Shizuo was pale, haggard, looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He stormed into Izaya's apartment and demanded to know what was wrong with him, why he wanted to _bite_ and _tear_ , why his dreams were filled with blood and viscera— “guts” is what Shizuo actually said, but that's besides the point.

“Why did you come to me?” Izaya had asked. “What makes you think I know?”

The answer was more than Shizuo could put into words. All monsters make their way to Izaya sooner or later, all of them knowing Izaya can help if he chooses to. It's why Shinichi made contact with him, why the more beastly members of the Yakuza put up with him. Izaya is stronger than he looks, smarter than is good for him, and filled with a constant boredom that makes him dangerous. To top it all off, he's one of the only witches in Japan, and an incredibly powerful one at that.

Izaya explained that Shizuo was bitten by a werewolf, and he would succumb to his desires during the next full moon unless he relented to trusting Izaya to help, and at first, Shizuo stormed out, cursing, threatening to bash Izaya's head in. A week later, one week before the next full moon, Shizuo was back, looking worse than before, and he had a tired sort of acceptance about him that let Izaya know the monster had already worked through all the other stages of grief.

Now, they can be around each other for extended periods of time, but never without underlying malice and contempt in their words and actions. Shizuo refuses to take the potion home and be alone in this, and Izaya hardly minds being subjected to Shizuo's transformation, despite the fact that Shizuo keeps promising to kill him before sunrise. They're at an impasse, and like all shaky alliances, they're waiting for the other one to break it first.

The next time Izaya looks up from his computer, Shizuo is back to normal, curled into a ball in the floor, panting at the strain of his return to humanity. Izaya stands and goes to his side, offering him a blanket to cover his trembling, naked body, and Shizuo swats him away, sending Izaya toppling to the floor. Izaya only laughs, pleased Shizuo still has some fight in him. It's so much more fun this way.

“Fuck,” Shizuo hisses, lifting his head to glare openly at Izaya. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Izaya asks earnestly.

“Like you love this.”

Izaya opens his mouth to respond, but he decides Shizuo has suffered enough for one night. He stands and goes back to his desk, leaving Shizuo to his own devices. Normally Shizuo will dress and leave immediately, but he lingers this time, hovering almost uncertainly by Izaya.

“Your mind is a mess,” Izaya says, hating that he can hear the majority of Shizuo's thoughts. Izaya tries not to read minds very often, feels like it's an unfair advantage in his line of work, and he so loves an actual challenge. But Shizuo's mind is different; it's loud and demanding, wanting more than anything to be heard.

“Why are you helping me?” Shizuo asks.

“I help many members of this world and the next, Shizu-chan,” Izaya replies without looking up. “It's part of my job.”

“Why wouldn't you want me to lose my mind and kill someone? Everyone would know then, wouldn't they? That I'm a monster. Isn't that what you want?”

Izaya looks up at him at last, a bored expression on his face. “It's enough that I know it.”

“Bullshit,” Shizuo snaps. “I keep waiting for you to sell me out, to tell everyone what I am. Why the fuck haven't you? I wouldn't help you if the tables were turned.”

“I know that,” Izaya says, shrugging. “I guess you could say I've been touched by how pitiful you are. How helpless.” Izaya's smile stretches into a leer, and he can see the way it makes Shizuo's skin crawl. “You need me.”

“I could find someone else,” Shizuo says. “Celty could know another...magic person.”

“By all means, go find them,” Izaya says. “Go explore the country and beyond on your measly second rate bodyguard salary. Better yet, go to Kasuka and tell him what you are and beg him for help in finding someone else to give you the same potion I give you for free every month.”

Shizuo flinches at that. He's obviously terrified of Kasuka finding out, which is hilarious in itself, as Kasuka is dating Ruri, another of Izaya's clients. It's true she doesn't have much vampire blood in her veins, but she has enough to feel the bloodlust. Izaya hasn't told Shizuo any of that, though. If nothing else, Izaya is loyal to his clients until they give him reason not to be, even if those reasons are nothing more than being more interesting once they find out Izaya betrayed them.

“You could go to Celty, see if Shinra and his crazy father can help you look for a cure. You could do a lot of things, but you come to me every month.” Izaya rests his chin on his hand and watches Shizuo carefully. “Is it because you already hate me, so you don't mind me seeing you at your lowest?”

“Fuck you,” Shizuo says, and he marches towards the door. Izaya rolls his eyes and goes back to typing, but he looks up again when he realizes Shizuo hasn't left yet.

“Say whatever the hell you have to and then leave me alone,” Izaya huffs. He needs to finish this assignment soon, and he'd like to do it within the next few hours so he can sleep afterwards.

“I know how rare it is. What you are,” Shizuo says, his back still to Izaya. “Celty told me.”

“I'm surprised you spoke to her about any of it.”

“I didn't tell her what I am. I know she wouldn't judge me for it, but still, I just...” Shizuo trails off, and he turns to face Izaya. “But she knows what you are, and she told me. That's why I came to you.”

“And what did she say about me?” Izaya asks, amused. He knows the courier despises him, but he doesn't care much for her either aside what she can do for him.

“She said there's a reason witches are so rare, and it's because most of them have been killed off.” Shizuo moves closer. “She said the majority of them abused their powers, the same way you do, and that's why they're targeted so often.”

“She neglected to mention the part where it was everyone else who came to us first,” Izaya says sharply, remembering the first time he saw members of the other world. Ghosts, demons, monsters of every kind flocking to him, asking for help. He was a child then, a neglected one at that. He was on his own with no one to help him, and that was when he realized how unfair the world could really be. “You're always barking about how you can't control your strength, well I can't control this. I didn't ask for this either.”

“You did this to me,” Shizuo accuses. It's not the first time he's said it, but Izaya has never admitted to it.

“And if I did?” Izaya asks, annoyed by this entire exchange. “What are you going to do about it?”

Shizuo roars with rage and lurches towards Izaya, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. He breathes into Izaya's face, his sharp teeth bared.

“Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?!” Shizuo shouts, and suddenly it seems as if he's being deflated, like all the strength is leaving him. He drops Izaya's feet to the floor, but he doesn't step away from Izaya's space. “Why can't you leave me alone?” he asks again, defeated.

“Because you're interesting,” Izaya says, and when he lifts his fingers to Shizuo's face, Shizuo only flinches slightly at the touch. “Because you're right, I'm alone in this, and you were alone, too. You were surrounded by people, but you were alone. No one knows better than me how that feels.”

“You ruined my life,” Shizuo says, no ire to it.

“You ruined mine first,” Izaya says, not bothering to elaborate. Shizuo doesn't seem confused, just tired, and when Izaya tucks his face into Shizuo's neck, the beast only growls softly before allowing it.

The thing about wolves is, they always protect their necks. It's one of their most vulnerable areas. Shizuo is allowing this, and that speaks volumes in itself. Izaya smiles and wraps his arms around Shizuo, clenching his fingers in the fabric of Shizuo's shirt.

“It'd be easier for you, wouldn't it? If you actually hated me,” Izaya murmurs. He presses his lips to Shizuo's neck, and he can feel the tremble of Shizuo's body before Shizuo's arms wrap around him in return.

“You won't die, right? You can't,” Shizuo says, his voice muffled in Izaya's hair.

“Wouldn't it be better for you if I did?” Izaya asks.

“Yes. No. Fuck.” Shizuo kisses the top of Izaya's head, and he makes a disgruntled noise when Izaya pulls away, growling until he realizes what it is Izaya wants. Their lips brush together gently, a complete contrast to all their harsh words and usual actions. “Izaya,” Shizuo breathes, clinging tight enough to Izaya to hurt.

“You won't be alone, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, sighing sweetly when Shizuo kisses him again. They wind up on Izaya's couch, their clothes scattered around them as they give into their basic instincts, showing each other just how beastly they can be.


	10. Schmoop, Babey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I can't sleep, so will you hold me?

Shizuo doesn't think he could ever get used to Izaya and his bat-shit flea antics entirely, but Izaya has proven to be easier to deal with than Shizuo ever would've thought before. There are often hidden truths in Izaya's actions, things ordinary people who don't deal with him often enough would think to look for. Shizuo doesn't consider himself an expert in anything, but he thinks he's become a decent flea-to-human to translator.

Izaya will cook, but not without making snide remarks about Shizuo's inability to cook. Izaya will do laundry, but will refuse to fold it. If Shizuo asks for Izaya to come home early, Izaya will do so, but he'll still arrive later than Shizuo requested. Sometimes it still annoys Shizuo what a brat Izaya is, but he can see Izaya is actually trying, and that's enough to keep Shizuo from flying off the handle.

Izaya's sleeping habits, however, remain a constant source of contention between them both. Shizuo has a regular sleep schedule and always has. Even when he's angry or upset, which is more often than not, he finds sleep easily. It's taken him a long time to wrap his head around Izaya's sleeping habits, which are all over the place. Truly, Shizuo still doesn't get it.

Izaya will be up all night and then wake early in the morning, even without setting an alarm. He'll pass out at his desk and be dead to the world, but wake up a mere hour later and go right back to work. Sometimes he'll be out after Shizuo goes to bed and already be gone in the morning before Shizuo wakes up. It drives Shizuo insane, especially when Izaya will have dark circles and bags under his eyes but still firmly refuse to lie down. Izaya always says he has too much work to do to sleep like a normal person, and then he'll make some scathing remark about Shizuo having a caveman sleep cycle, and they'll end up arguing. It's always the same song and dance, but Shizuo is getting fed up with following Izaya's lead.

Today, Izaya is at his desk, clacking away at his keyboard. He has a humongous coffee cup next to him, which he will occasionally reach for and sip from, and he has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looks cute, and Shizuo hates him for it, because Shizuo wants to be mad at him.

“Why are you staring at me, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asks, and Shizuo glowers up at him.

“You didn't come to bed last night.”

“What's wrong? Are you worried I was out being unfaithful to you?” Izaya bats his eyelashes playfully, and he grins at the expression on Shizuo's face. “I told you, I have to work.”

“All night? And you're still at it. What are you even doing?” Shizuo grumbles.

“That's top secret! I don't ask you about your work, now do I?” Izaya keeps typing even as he speaks, barely glancing in Shizuo's direction. “I'll sleep when I'm done.”

“You're never done. As soon as you finish that one, you'll think of something else to do.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Izaya sings, still not looking at Shizuo. “It takes a lot to be as efficient as me, you know? I rest for one day and suddenly I'm out of the loop.”

“I'm not asking for an entire day! I'm asking you to sleep when you need it!” Shizuo snaps, and Izaya finally frowns up at him.

“Your nagging is unattractive.”

“You—!” Shizuo stands and stomps over to the desk, looming menacingly over Izaya. “Turn off. The computer,” he hisses through clenched teeth.

“I'm not tired, you idiot! Damn it, just—“ Izaya lifts his hand as if to wave Shizuo away, and Shizuo growls before grabbing Izaya's hand and tugging him. “Stop it! Shizu-chaaaaaaan!” Izaya wails as Shizuo drags Izaya, swivel-chair and all, towards the stairs. “Shizu-chan, you're hurting me!”

Shizuo freezes in his tracks and releases Izaya, who glares up at him, cradling his hand to himself. Shizuo feels guilty, feels like lead is in his stomach. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he especially never wants to hurt Izaya, even when the fucker deserves it.

“Sorry,” Shizuo mumbles.

“Oh, relax, I was kidding. You weren't hurting me; I just wanted you to let me go.” Izaya scoots himself back towards the desk, and he lifts his coffee cup, grinning at Shizuo over the rim. “What an expression you're making! I bet you wished you hurt me now, huh?”

Shizuo takes a deep breath, cracks his knuckles by one, and then moves towards Izaya again, who only looks up at him smugly. Shizuo leans onto the desk.

“You wanna work? Fine. But tonight, you're going to bed when I do, and you're not leaving the bed till I do,” Shizuo says.

“That's not happening,” Izaya says, taking another sip of coffee. Shizuo slaps the coffee out of his hands, and Izaya looks from the shattered cup to Shizuo, clearly irritated.

“Yes the fuck it _is_ happening, 'cause if you refuse, I'm gonna throw your computer out the window, and then I'm gonna tie your scrawny ass to the bed for a week.” Shizuo smiles, but there's nothing pleasant about it. “What's it gonna be, I-za-ya?”

“You're going to tie me down? Kinky. I don't see how turning me on is going to get me to sleep.”

“Keep it up and I'll tie you upside-down.”

“Whoever would've guessed how high-maintenance you are?” Izaya sighs loudly and then shrugs. “Sure, what do I care? I'll just watch you sleep and do creepy stuff to you until morning. Will that placate you?”

“Yes,” Shizuo says, not threatened in the least. Izaya scowls, but doesn't argue, and that's a victory in Shizuo's book.

***

Hours later, after they've both eaten dinner, (Izaya at his desk, eating while working) Shizuo stands from the couch and yawns. He looks over at Izaya, who is pointedly ignoring him.

“Bedtime,” Shizuo announces.

“What? Now?” Izaya asks, looking from the monitor to Shizuo. “It's not even ten!” 

“I'm tired now,” Shizuo says. “Besides, you look like a zombie. You need it more than me.”

“I'm not tired!” Izaya whines, his legs kicking out a bit. Shizuo withholds a grin at Izaya's antics, finding them cute. Before they got together, he never would have guessed how childish Izaya can be. Izaya doesn't throw _tantrums,_ but he does pout and whine when he's not getting his way, and his surly attitude will persist for a long time afterwards until the opportunity to be a vindictive little shit comes along. “Shizu-chan, I'm still not done!”

“A deal is a deal. Come with me, or I'm tying you down, and you'll miss even more work.” Shizuo crosses his arms and watches Izaya, who rolls his eyes, sinks into his chair, and glares at Shizuo with his bottom lip poking out.

“You're being unreasonable.”

“I'll count to three.”

“Shizu-chan, I just—“

“One.”

“This is _really_ important. My life could be on the line if I—“

“Two.”

“I hate you. I detest you! You're horrible, absolutely the worst!”

“Three.”

Groaning loudly, Izaya pushes himself up, slumps his shoulders, and makes his way up the stairs, grumbling the entire way about Shizuo. Nodding to himself, Shizuo moves to Izaya's computer, shuts it down, and turns off all the lights before joining Izaya upstairs. Izaya is in the bathroom, cat ear headband pulling his bangs off his forehead, and he's brushing his teeth with his narrowed, catlike gaze settled on Shizuo.

“Keep sulking all you want. You not sleeping isn't impressing anyone. You're lucky you haven't passed out in the path of one of your enemies,” Shizuo says, pulling his shirt off. He unbuttons his pants and steps out of them, and when he looks up, Izaya is still glowering at him. Sighing, Shizuo walks into the bathroom, shoving past Izaya to get to his own toothbrush.

When Izaya is done, he moves on to his skincare, an extensive process. Shizuo finishes brushing his teeth and then leans against the counter, simply watching Izaya apply serum after serum to his face.

“You know, you could put less shit on your face if you'd just sleep sometimes,” Shizuo says, amusement clear in his tone.

“You sound like a broken record,” Izaya says.

“You sound like an asshole.”

Clearly fuming but not wanting to show it, Izaya slams the container in his hands onto the counter, not bothering to look at Shizuo. He moves on to the next step of the process, and Shizuo reaches out to tug on the hem of Izaya's shirt, pulling him closer.

“Let go of me. You're lucky I haven't kicked you out,” Izaya huffs, but Shizuo pulls him in anyway.

“I wouldn't have to nag you if you'd bother to take care of yourself,” Shizuo murmurs into Izaya's hair.

“I take care of myself just fine,” Izaya argues.

“You don't. Being clean and having good skin isn't taking care of yourself.”

“Neither is punching people. Neither is being a stupid, simpleminded beast of a man.”

“I think that's enough skincare. Clearly you're getting grumpy from lack of sleep,” Shizuo says, unaffected by Izaya's sharp tongue. Usually he'd be enraged, but the sight of Izaya in the cat ears is too endearing. He'll yell at Izaya later, he decides, and in a swift motion, he throws Izaya over his shoulder and carries him towards the bed. Izaya curses and squirms, his bony elbows digging into Shizuo's back, and Shizuo tosses him down onto the bed, grinning triumphantly down at him.

“At least let me get undressed,” Izaya grumbles. He pulls his shirt off, pulling the headband off along with it. He looks up at Shizuo expectantly.

“Oh, you want one of my shirts?”

“ _Clearly.”_

Snorting, Shizuo tosses a T-shirt at Izaya, who pulls it on with a pleased expression. Izaya is just squirming out of his pants when Shizuo turns out the light, bathing the room in darkness. Izaya sighs again, flops back into the bed, and relents to being held, though he doesn't relent quietly.

Despite all of Izaya's bitching, he falls asleep within the hour. He's soft in Shizuo's arms, his leg wedged between Shizuo's, and he's breathing evenly, dead to the world. Shizuo smiles and runs his hand through Izaya's hair before he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him as well.

***

When Shizuo wakes, it's still dark.

It takes him a minute to figure out what exactly woke him, but then he realizes Izaya is moving around, muttering little things under his breath.

“Flea?” Shizuo asks softly. Izaya doesn't respond, and Shizuo realizes Izaya is dreaming, talking in his sleep.

“Need to...work...” Izaya says something else after it, unintelligible, and he swats at Shizuo, who is beyond amused. “Brute.” Izaya finishes.

“What's that? You dreaming of me?”

“Hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shizuo says. He lifts his hand to wipe some drool off his chin, and Izaya makes an affronted little noise, pawing at Shizuo's chest. “What?”

“Want...want Shizu-chan...”

“I'm right here.”

Izaya whines and burrows closer, still swatting at Shizuo.

“Flea, _quit it,_ I'm right here!” Shizuo huffs, though he's finding it hard to be annoyed when Izaya is being so cute. Izaya makes another anguished sound and presses his face into Shizuo's neck.

“Hold me...” Izaya's words are muffled, barely audible, and Shizuo wonders if he imagined them. Izaya is never this clingy, this open with his desires.

Gently, Shizuo wraps his arm around Izaya, who makes another noise, this one sounding happy. Izaya stops squirming and the room grows quiet once more, save for the pounding of Shizuo's heart. Izaya is a pain in the ass, and he's hard to deal with, and he's stubborn as all hell, and he's the last person in the world who _should_ feel safe with Shizuo, but he _does._ He's here, sound asleep in Shizuo's arms, asking to be held, and Shizuo feels a lump in his throat.

“Izaya...”

Izaya hums in reply, clearly contented, and Shizuo kisses Izaya's forehead, pulls him closer, and dares to hold him a little tighter.


End file.
